The Search for Damian Wayne
by Malaizjan P.J. Shultz
Summary: Damian Wayne is still alive! Now it's up to Jason, Terry and the others to track him down...for Bruce's sake. But will Ra's give up his grandson? #1 in NEW collab series w/ Reina Grayson. Final series in BB universe series.
1. Chapter 1

The Search for Damian Wayne

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz & Reina Grayson

***Ok. Here is the final saga to our alternate universe Batman Beyond series. The first arch is introducing Damian Wayne. In the first series, Bruce learned that his son was still alive. So now Terry and Jason have taken it upon themselves to find him and return him to Bruce before Bruce passes away. This is that story. Reina Grayson has seen Son of Batman and loved it so I thought it would be nice to intro an older Damian Wayne in the BB universe. So here goes nothing! ***

Chapter 1

Wesley Kent.

Marik & Reiena Greyson.

Iesha West.

Bruce & Jason Greyson-'Ahm.

Rini Greyson-Kent.

Gaellan Sandsmark.

Reilie Greyson-Kent.

They are Delta Squad.

They are the next-gen team. _A family_. With a fight ahead of them.

Omega and Alpha Squads are nearly grown or grown. Their parents have retired.

But old enemies have turned their attention to the children.

When two groups of enemies team up to take out the JLU, who is left to protect the Earth?

Omega Squad?

Alpha Squad?

Or will it be Delta Squad?

Or is the Earth doomed?

Ebon is back; with an all new LOD. With 'Talia' al'Ghul and the mysterious "The Master" in his corner, the enemy of Static Shock and Gear has turned his sights on the Earth.

Now heroes must prepare the much too young team for battle...a battle that even the audacious Outlaws are ill-prepared to wage.

Is the answer locked in the legacy of Camelot and Serenity Myrrdain, the granddaughter of Merlin the Magnificent? Or is this a battle that only the Young Justice Team of the past can help win?

1 week after the birth of Rini Kent

Terry finally had the guts to see Meygan and Kevin at their new 3-story home. Dana went with because Terry had waited a week after he helped bring little Rini Briar Kent into the world to even see her.

The large home was the farthest away from the Greyson and Kent homes. And for good reason; the 3-floor home had a master bedroom on the first floor, as well as a library, living room, dining room & kitchen. The second floor had 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. The third floor had a bedroom and a large sunroom with a retractable roof to let in sunlight.

Oh and it had its own elevator. Best idea ever.

The basement had a large gaming room and another bathroom.

Kevin was making dinner since they were going to have company. Meygan sat in the rocking chair, feeding Rini a special Kryptonian baby formula. Her incubator was next to the chair.

Rini was so very tiny and her lungs and body still needed time to develop. But for feeding and diaper changes, she could come out.

"Rini…already?" Meygan held up a 3 ounce bottle that was empty.

Kevin popped his head out of the kitchen doorway. "It's empty?"

"Yeah. I think... she needs to go to 4 ounces at a time." Meygan stood up and placed her daughter back in the incubator, in which the clear roof slid back into place.

Kevin finished the last dish and placed it on the table before turning to his wife, who was leaning in the doorway. Kevin went to his young wife, and held her to him. "How do you feel?"

"That 2nd blood transfusion helped." Meygan closed her eyes as she was held.

"Stop."

"Huh?"

"Martian telepathy here. It wasn't your fault. Rini's early birth wasn't your fault. I promise you, if I ever see that jerk again, he will die. Slowly."

"Kevin, relax. We're still here," she whispered.

"If it wasn't for Terry..." he said.

The front doorbell rang.

Kevin went to answer it as Meygan moved the incubator into the kitchen.

"Hey!" Kevin cried happily as Terry and Dana stood there. "You made it!" Kevin stepped aside and let them walk inside.

Dana whistled at all of the space the Greyson-Kent family had.

Terry smiled as Meygan poked her head out of the kitchen. "Hey Meyg. Listen, about last we-"

"C'mon, dinner's ready." And Meygan went to sit down.

Terry sighed. He and Dana went into the kitchen. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Dinner had been great and everyone went to the living room to talk. The incubator was next to Meygan.

"How's Rini?" Terry asked.

"Well, she gained a pound as of yesterday and she's developing well. Her lungs are weak but ok," Meygan told him.

"Can I see her?" Dana asked.

"Sure!" Kevin pressed a button and the side of the incubator became clear and Rini was napping.

"She's so cute!" Dana said with glee. "And her hair! Look at all of that hair!"

Kevin touched Meygan's shoulder. "She has Meygan's hair."

"And her dad wrapped around her fingers," Meygan added.

Dana laughed.

"Meyg?" Terry said. "I'm sorry I-"

"Terry, you saved their lives," Kevin said to him. "They wouldn't be here if you hadn't been there."

Terry blushed.

"Speaking of, Meygan and I have been talking...and we wanted to ask you both...to be Rini's godparents."

Dana looked shocked.

Terry's jaw dropped.

"Us?" Dana said.

"Yes. You told Terry what to do. And he did all the heavy lifting."

Terry looked into the clear wall of the incubator.

Rini was awake and smiling at him. _"Hi Uncle Terry,"_ she said mentally.

_"Whoa!"_ he said mentally. _"You're...talking?"_

_"Part Martian,"_ Rini told him.

Terry smiled. _"And Kryptonian."_

_"I'm not sure,"_ Rini mentally whispered back.

_"Try kicking the incubator,"_ he suggested.

_"Ok!"_ Rini gave the bottom of the incubator a strong kick and it cracked.

Terry gasped.

Kevin and Meygan were shocked.

"Sorry!" Terry cried.

"What?" Dana said to Terry, arms crossed.

"I didn't think she'd do it!"

"Do what?" Meygan asked.

"Kick the incubator!" Terry was panicked.

Meygan laughed. "Well, you helped us figure out if she had any Kryptonian powers. Thanks!"

"Wait-you're not mad?!" Dana asked.

"Nope!"

Terry let out a breath.

Rini showed a smiling face with lots of smiling.

Terry shook his head. He was so screwed with this baby. "Ok, ok. I accept."

"Me too," Dana added.

"Good. Thanks."

Meygan smiled. Rini liked Terry, she could tell; but the "Master" was still out there and she felt like he was watching her. The major question was why was he targeting Areina and her? It had to be more than that they were the descendants of King Arthur, because he'd be after Mathen, Molly, Reiena, Marik and Cassidee too. So there was a secondary reason.

She hoped she could find that answer before long...

"Meygan?" came Terry's voice.

Meygan shook her head. "Sorry."

Terry watched her with worry. "If he tries anything, I'll be there. Ok?"

Rini chose that moment to giggle. It was a thread of sound.

Everyone looked at her.

"See? Rini's not worried," Terry told her.

Meygan smiled. "Ok, not worried anymore."

"Speaking of, we have to go shopping!" Dana said. "Tomorrow?"

"Sure! I'll see if Areina wants to come," Meygan added.

"Ok. Call me in the morning."

Terry smiled as Dana took his arm. "Ok, see you tomorrow!"

Meygan and Kevin waited until they were gone before they kissed.

"Relax, my princess," Kevin said mentally. "We're safe."

Meygan sent waves of being assured but in her heart...

She feared for their daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

A BB/YJ Universe Fanfic

The 3rd Gen Team

The Search for Damien

***Ok. Here is the final saga to our alternate universe Batman Beyond series. The first arch is introducing Damian Wayne. In the first series, Bruce learned that his son was still alive. So now Terry and Jason have taken it upon themselves to find him and return him to Bruce before Bruce passes away. This is that story. Reina Grayson has seen Son of Batman and loved it so I thought it would be nice to intro an older Damian Wayne in the BB universe. So here goes nothing! ***

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz & Reina Grayson

Chapter 2

Meygan waited until Kevin was off to his first class at Neo Gotham U before dressing 6 month old Rini and taking a Boom Tube to London. Meygan felt like the answers she needed was with Jason Blood.

Meygan knocked on the door.

Jason Blood answered it. He took one look and ushered her inside. "Isn't it too soon for your daughter to be out?"

"This was important." Meygan sat before the fire. "Jason, I need...information."

Jason smiled. "Such as...?"

"What are...omni-wizards?"

Jason didn't say a word. He went to his hidden library and pulled out one of her great-grandfather's books and handed it to her.

With one hand, Meygan's hand glowed. The book opened and flipped through its own pages until the answers she sought were in front of her.

"Omni-Wizards are ancient wizards who have mastered more than 1 primary element. The minimal would be all 4 primary elements. These wizards are tier 6 or stronger and are very adept at hiding the other magics from all... Omni-Wizards are generally threatened by the presence of other Omni-Wizards or unusual powered humans. Few Omni-Wizards exist after the genocide by the Lords of Chaos..."

"Morgan La Fay was a descendant of a Lord of Chaos," Jason piped in.

"Wait...so would I be an Omni-Wizard or an unusual powered human?" she asked Jason.

"What do you think?" Jason asked.

"An unusual powered human."

Rini giggled.

"No way I'm an Omni-Wizard…" Meygan watched as Jason transformed.

"Gone gone the form of man, now rise the demon, Etrigan." Etrigan stared at Meygan, then at Rini. "Omni-Wizards give birth to Omni-Wizards."

Meygan was shocked. "But I...I just do water!"

"You do...but your fire never left you." Meygan stared at him. "To a lesser degree, you are one. And so is Rini."

Rini reached out with her small arms for Etrigan.

The demon looked ready to eat her.

"But why Areina?" she asked him.

"Her twins are powerful. They can slow him down. The "Master" has been corrupted by foul means. But there is a pure form of him."

Meygan was confused. "So he needs to be combined with his pure form?"

"No, he must die. There is no redemption. No hope."

"And my mom?"

"She is in the gravest of dangers. For Camelot to rise, this Master must be defeated."

"Great! As if he isn't hard enough to deal with!" Meygan let out a frustrated sigh.

"Take the book, young princess. There is far more information which may help you."

"Thanks, Etrigan." Meygan smiled at the demon before taking the book and daughter and leaving.

Etrigan watched the daughter of Nightwing leave. He knew the fight with the Omni-Wizard would be the most difficult yet. But the only one who could put a stop to it wasn't Meygan.

* * *

Areina and Orin were enjoying a quiet moment while their twin sons took their naps.

Orin rubbed Areina's shoulders. His poor wife had to deal with two powerful infants by herself while he worked with Dick's private security firm.

Areina was looking forward to some private time together when there was a soft knock at the door.

Areina groaned as Orin went to answer it. "If it's Brian again asking us to watch Iesha, DROWN HIM."

Orin chuckled as he opened the door.

It was Meygan, with baby Rini.

Orin ushered then inside.

"Meygan?"

"Sorry Areina. I needed to talk to you. I got some info about the jerk bothering us." Meygan the proceeded to tell Areina and Orin everything she learned while Rini rested in the boys' play pen.

"Wait...you're an Omni-Wizard?!" Areina cried.

"Apparently. …Etrigan told me that my fire magic hadn't left me."

"So that means...you can do both fire and water?" Orin asked.

"I guess so. The only way to figure it out is for me to try."

"And he's targeting me because I'm...?"

"Favored by Merlin."

"Seriously!? Great!"

Meygan eyed her cousin for a moment. She opened a small pocket dimension and pulled out Excalibur. "Touch it."

Areina stared at it, wide-eyed.

Orin looked like an eager kid that just got his favorite toy back. "I can't believe it."

Areina hesitated before touching the hilt of the sword. It glowed for a few seconds before it faded away.

"Why...why are you showing me now?" she asked Meygan.

"If I can't use the sword, then you can."

"Why?"

" 'Cause..." Meygan didn't really answer the question.

"Meygan..." Areina's maternal voice showed.

"Just trust me."

4 days later…

Terry was perched above the condo of Paxton Powers. For the past four days, the son of Blight was nervously pacing and alternated that with work at Wayne-Powers, as if he was waiting on something.

Tonight, he hit pay dirt.

Someone came walking into the room, but Terry didn't recognize the person; something was off though as Paxton seemed to be scared out of his mind by this visitor.

"So has my shipment been sent?" she asked him.

Terry's eyes widened; that was Talia's voice!

"As promised." Paxton stood a little too close to the immortal.

"This time, I expect no mistakes. He nearly broke out."

Terry's eyes widened more.

"He took down 30 people before we could subdue him," Paxton explained.

"See to it that there's no repeat of last week."

Terry heard all that he wanted. He then leaped from the window ledge and activated his rocket boots to return to the Batmobile.

Batcave

Terry had returned quickly, and wanted to check some things out. He started typing on the Batcomputer and found the shipment records for every form of shipping. More typing narrowed the list down to any shipments with Talia's name or even Paxton's and that showed a list of 20.

"Alright, so maybe the team can help me out on this one." Terry said to himself as he printed the list and reached into his belt for his mother box.

He activated it, and walked through the portal to the home of the heroes...Watchtower in space.

Watchtower

Terry arrived, and Syfon was the first one to approach him.

"What's wrong Terry? It's not your turn on Watchtower," Syfon asked.

"I need the team here; I have a case in Gotham and it's too big for me alone," Terry told the resident genius.

"Alright," Syfon said, and he started working with Backpack 2.0 to contact the team.

The team only took ten minutes to get there, and even Meygan was there, just in case she was needed. Serenity was watching Rini, Jay, and Bruce as Areina wanted to be at the meeting and Orin was in Atlantis on an errand. Terry pouted when he saw that Meygan arrived without the little girl he delivered just 6 months ago. The Outlaws had arrived as well and were ready for whatever had come up.

"What's going on, Ter?" Areina asked as she and Max stood beside each other.

"I have some leads on a case that Dick, Jason and I have been working on, but the lead is too big….even for the three of us to handle. I figured we could split this list up and investigate the areas in small teams," Terry informed the team.

"You'll soon match Bruce's reputation of thinking on your feet," Tim said, who wanted to be there to help Syfon coordinate the information should this be a separation mission.

Areina knew a secret about Terry, but she promised her grandfather and the demon Etrigan that she would not reveal it. As the meeting went on, Terry remembered something and he needed Meygan's insight to it.

"At the meeting, there was someone that I had never seen in Gotham before, but the way Paxton was talking, it looks like Ra's has found another body. Kevin, can you get the image from my mind and show it to Meygan?" Terry asked his teammate.

Kevin nodded and soon his eyes were glowing and he only needed a second as the image was fresh. He then turned to Meygan and showed her what he got from Terry's mind.

"THAT'S STRIFE'S BODY!" Meygan shouted. "I knew I should have torn it to pieces!"

"So, after you disembodied Strife, it looks like Ra's wanted to ditch Talia's body." Vincent remarked.

"Don't let Grandpa hear you talk like that. Before Ra's took over Talia's body, he truly loved Talia," Areina told her brother.

"Alright, so what are we looking for?" Shock asked.

"Damian Wayne," Terry told the team. "Bruce's biological son."

The team was floored….well all but Mathen, Areina, and Max.

"Grandpa has a legitimate son?" Molly asked.

"Yes, it happened before Mathen and Marik were born. Bruce told a few of us in a meeting back during the timeline change. He met Damian when the boy was just 16 years old."

"How's Damian still alive…..Bruce said he was killed by Ra's." Max said, remembering the meeting.

"We've discovered that Damian is still alive; the one that was beheaded was a clone of him. Dick, Jason and I have been tracking him down since right before the babies were born." Terry said after he let out a deep breath.

"Alright, so Damian's being brought into Gotham…..let's go!" Andrew said; ready to help his soul mate's grandfather reunite with a lost child. And he was inching to use his Green Lantern Ring.

"We'll split into teams of two and each team will get two locations to check out. Alright: Syfon & Shock; Blue Beetle and Robin; Me & Siren; SBP and Eclipse; Airhawk and Miracle; KF and Archeron; Terry and Komos; Red Bird and Red Hood; Batgirl and Kori; and….." Mathen said as he was still leader of the team.

"Us." Meygan said as she pulled Mona up with her.

"Sorry Meygan, but I'll be alright by myself." Mona said as she pulled her arm from Meygan and glared at her.

"But…." Meygan said, a pout starting to form.

"The pout won't work on me. Rini needs you right now. Besides I'll be fine, I'm a demon remember?" Mona said.

Meygan thought over this and KNEW that Mona was right. "Okay, just be careful sis."

Mona smiled as she looked at her 'sister' then to the team.

"Alright, half the list is in Gotham, the other half in nearby Bludhaven, so let's split it up and search for Damian." Terry said, and with that he keyed in the addresses and the teams started picking their locations.

* * *

Mathen and Olivia

NightwingII & Siren were on the catwalk overlooking the unloading of the small freight boat. The ninja assassins were securing the insides of the boat. Then four of them carried out a frozen tube. But the liquid inside was still moving and the person inside was a young man with longish hair.

Siren gasped ever so quietly.

The young man looked so much like Bruce Wayne. It was uncanny.

Nightwing II slowly pulled out a smokescreen ball. He wanted to make sure that he knew who was all there.

Both heroes saw someone exits the boat. They had never seen her before. This female was made out of black stone. But she sparkled, like diamonds.

Her stance was one of authority as she pointed where she wanted the tube at.

The ninjas did as they were guided to do, and the woman slowly turned her head, looking at the windows and exits.

Mathen had a bad feeling about her.

Then, his sister's voice came over his mind. "Abort, abort, abort!"

Both he and Olivia looked at each other, nodded, and they left without incident.

* * *

Brian and Vincent

Kid Flash and Archeron were at the warehouse where 20 Cadmus Pods were housed. Both were looking through the window rooftop to see inside.

Both spotted Yami ordering around the Slade Bots, who moved the pods to a truck that waited to be filled.

"Something ain't right," Brian whispered to his brother.

"Yami is there. We have the right spot."

Slowly, vines slithered onto the roof and made their way to both heroes.

Brian then saw a flicker within one of the pods and Meygan's voice filled their minds. "Abort, abort, abort!"

Both stood up.

The vines snatched the two off their feet, wrapping themselves around young heroes, effectively tying them up.

Yami then appeared from the side of the rooftop on a thick vine. He had grown into his powers since they last met. Yami looked more...comfortable in his powers. His eyed were cold as he eyed the two.

"Archeron and Kid Flash; nice to see you again. I was hoping you'd be the ones at this location."

Kid Flash blew a raspberry.

Yami seemed unfazed. "How droll."

Yami turned to Archeron. "And you...I heard you got your father back. I think it's time he deals with loss too..."

* * *

Terry

Terry watched as the yacht rode up to the pier and the motor was cut. Komos was there but Cassie, the current Wonder Woman, told him he had to return to the island. Terry let him, realizing that he was doing this solo.

Batman went into camo mode and snuck onto the yacht. He knew his gut was sending out warnings as he waited for a chance to go below deck.

The door that led below opened and a young teen girl was guided out, hands cuffed in front of her, arm being dragged by Ebon, who carried a perpetuating shadow around him.

"Let Go!" the teen girl cried.

"Not today, island brat. Your mother's defied me for the last time!" Ebon told her. He jerked her arm for emphasis.

Terry had enough. He bum rushed Ebon while invisible and knocked him away from the girl. With his back turned, he never saw the girl's bound hands become a mallet and it was swung into Terry, knocking him up against the side of the boat.

Terry was out and the teen girl's mallet was reformed into her hands, still cuffed.

Ebon got up. "Not bad. Now he's ours."

"Glad I could help." she said.

* * *

Jason and Areina

Two figures moved light and fast into the old casino in downtown North Metropolis.

They made their way to the upper floors of the building.

The loads of ninja assassins occupied the top 3 floors. But the two mystery figures made it to the top floor without alerting those assassins.

Red Bird and Red Hood poked their heads out from behind a large bookcase that was still intact.

Inside the large open room, most likely was once a gambling room, was Ra's as Strife. One Cadmus Pod was covered and it was being rolled away to a side room. The one remaining pod was empty but Damian Wayne was chained and awaiting transport.

Areina ran over to check on him. He started to stir and when he looked up.

"Reiena...is that you?" His voice weak.

"So you did know her. No Damian, I'm her daughter." Areina said; happy to have found Bruce's first biological son.

"We'll get you out of here soon enough, bro." Jason said, and with that Areina was ready to free him.

"So...I knew you'd try to get him, Jason," came Ra's voice.

Jason worked to pick the lock that kept the chains on Damian.

"Nothing to say?" Ra's continued.

Areina threw a birdarang as three assassins came into the room. "How about bite me?" she responded.

Jason broke the lock and the chains fell. He then gasped.

Areina looked over at Jason. She narrowed her eyes. Jason backed up, a bloody hand over a stomach wound, which bled still. Damian stood up, a sadistic grin on his face. He slashed out at Jason, who dodged with purpose.

"You sonava-" Areina started but she got elbowed in the back of her neck and she instinctively kicked back, nailing her assailant.

'Damian' went after Areina once he reclaimed his balance from the kick. He was kicking and punching with everything he had, but she was dodging it all. Jason was still bleeding, and Ra's watched on with a smile on his face.

Jason looked at Ra's and in his head, he figured it out. Jason pulled out his gun and fired it; forcing Ra's to dodge as Jason ran past the man to get to that covered pod.

Areina then felt throwing stars breeze past her as she continued to dodge 'Damian'.

Jason burst through the fire escape stairs door and ran down the steps. He went down 20 floors in less than two minutes. Jason burst through the door at the bottom of the steps and got a kick in the helmet's face. Jason fell back and another kick hit the outer thigh, followed by a sweep of his legs before he was pinned against the wall.

He caught the leg and threw the person back. Then Jason was met with more assassins.

Red Hood took them out with an efficiency that left them all breathing.

The pod was being loaded into the back of the truck.

Jason ran for it, gun raised on the run and two shots knocked out the two ninja assassins loading the pod. Their legs had a bullet each in them and the pod hit the ground.

Jason rushed to it, punching out both assassins, then tore off the pod's cover. It was Damian. The ex-killer climbed on it, his hand bloody still as he tried to pry open the door while his stomach hurt him. Someone grabbed Jason and tossed him aside. As Jason fell against a parked car, he looked up.

He saw Black Manta's helmet before a fist rung his bell and Jason was out. The figure in all black, wearing the Black Manta helmet, began to kick and punch the limp Red Hood.

The figure was soon halted in its onslaught of Red Hood when it was pulled away and roundhouse kicked in the head. Even with the Manta helmet on, the figure went down and Red Bird appeared to carry the unconscious Jason to safety. Before she had arrived however, the pod containing Damian Wayne was finally loaded into the truck and the truck had left.

* * *

Meygan followed Mona a good distance away. No way was she being left behind when the whole op wasn't right.

Yeah, she was retired, but she still kept up her training and magic and focused on her sword training.

She was ready.

Mona sighed as she felt Meygan. She knew she would follow her.

Mona waited until she got to the roof of the Metropolis Steel Factory.

Meygan landed on the same roof. "Sorry."

"You're retired...sis."

"But we could find an uncle of mine, how could I not join in."

"You haven't been on a mission since before Rini was born." Mona saw the look Meygan gave. "Fine. But stay close."

"You know...this could be a trap."

"Knowing Ra's reputation, I'm sure it is."

Mona opened the ventilation shaft before looking back. "Why?"

"Because all of those places being listed. Ra's is playing with us. He's really in Salt Lake City… in the Cadmus lab there."

"How do you know?" Mona asked.

"Precog."

Mona swore in demonic.

"Call it in. These places are a trap."

"The only trap you'll tattle on...is mine."

Meygan and Mona turned around.

A black mass hit both of them. They fell into the shaft.


	3. Chapter 3

The Search for Damian Wayne

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz & Reina Grayson

***Ok. Here is the final saga to our alternate universe Batman Beyond series. The first arch is introducing Damian Wayne. In the first series, Bruce learned that his son was still alive. So now Terry and Jason have taken it upon themselves to find him and return him to Bruce before Bruce passes away. This is that story. Reina Grayson has seen Son of Batman and loved it so I thought it would be nice to intro an older Damian Wayne in the BB universe. So here goes nothing! ***

Chapter 3

6 hours later...

'Strife' made his way to his private dungeon room. The new body of Ra's al Ghul opened the dungeon door to the lone figure chained from the ceiling. Arms were chained above and ankles chained to the floor. The dungeon was damp and the coppery smell of blood filled the air.

"Damien." Ra's voice was rather loud in the room.

Damien raised his head, and the forever young man glared angrily at the man before him. "You found a new body." Damien's voice cracked from the lack of water.

"I did."

"I will get free!" he vowed from his dry throat.

Ra's made his way to a water bucket and filled the ladle with water. He then went to Damien and tossed it at him.

Damien licked at the precious few drops of water that fell near his mouth.

"Even if you did, my assassins will take you out." Ra's smiled. "Of course, your father's soldiers are looking for you."

Damien looked surprised.

"Even with them and the covert team's children saving the world, they learned of my deception."

"Father will come for me. I vow this." Damien pulled off a near-perfect Bat glare at his grandfather.

"Not likely. But you will be taking a trip soon."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Ra's smiled as he neared the door. It opened and a hooded assassin walked in, a razor whip in one hand. "I believe you can be persuaded." Ra's then left, and Damien knew he was in trouble.

* * *

As the pair fell through the fan vent, Mona reached for her sister's hand to slow her down. She looked back to see that Ebon was pursuing them but lazily, as if something was waiting for them.

Meygan used her 'demon shot' to blast in front of her.

It hit something. Metal exploded.

Meygan and Mona exited the fan vent and Mona caught Meygan before she hit the floor.

Ebon flew at them after exiting the vent at a high speed. He slammed both fists into Mona and she dropped Meygan, both falling.

In a practiced move, Meygan righted herself and grabbed Mona. They landed carefully on the floor and were surrounded by ninja assassins.

"GET 'EM!" Ebon cried.

The ninjas surged to attack.

Back-to-back, the two fended off the bad guys, even though a cut or two would appear on one or the other before that ninja was knocked out cold.

Ebon watched from above. He waited for the right moment.

As Mona and Meygan finished with the last ninjas, Ebon created multiple shadow portals under them but the girls took to the air. Ebon looked mad and slammed into Mona again, but she let her demon fangs grow and she bit him hard.

"YOU DAMN-!" cried Ebon as he threw himself into a wall to loosen her.

Mona let go but Meygan flew over to Ebon and grabbed his arms. Before he could shadow himself into the wall to avoid her, Meygan cried, "Htrof emoc eci!"

Ice formed over Ebon's body, holding him in place.

Mona flew next to Meygan as she flew back a few feet from him. "Nice!"

"I try." Meygan eyed Ebon with caution. "Where's Damian?"

"Far from here!" He spat out.

Mona's skin took on a dark red shade. She didn't believe him.

Meygan heard the twang of a string and an arrow appeared in her hand.

In her hand.

Meygan stared at it. She never heard the second one.

Mona pushed themselves out of the way. It narrowly missed them both.

The pain hit Meygan, but it felt like it wasn't her that was in pain.

Mona saw who it was.

Gray Arrow.

Mona knew Meygan had to go. She took the bleeding Meygan and flew back up the way they came: up the fan vent.

Mona saw the blood flow free as Meygan held her hand, arrow still in it. Knowing that it had to be removed, she headed for the JLU's Watchtower.

She only hoped that Meygan's mental warning got to everyone in time.

* * *

Terry slowly came to, raising his head groggily. He felt like he just went 10 rounds with Bane.

He tried moving but couldn't. Terry's head still hurt, so he slowly moved his head around to see where he was.

Brian and Vincent were tied with chains a couple of feet away, both still out cold.

The few windows he could see were high up, and the ceiling looked like metal sheets put together by nails and chain links.

The room they were in had concrete walls and a metal door.

A wave of vertigo hit Terry so he closed his eyes to rest up.

Outside the door, someone had been watching through the small window.

"So, we're NOT going to kill them?" Yami asked the person as he closed the window.

"No...these peasants need to learn suffering before the three original protégés show up." The man looked regal in his cape and suit. His walking cane looked more like a wizard's wand than a traditional cane. The graying hair made the man look distinguished and his eyes held contempt for anyone he viewed beneath him.

Yami shrugged his shoulders. "Ok then. Well, I better check in with Ebon." The young grandson of Poison Ivy left the man there, eager to put some distance between them.

Terry felt the vertigo fade so he opened his eyes and looked at himself. He was chained just as well as Brian and Vincent.

But his lock was by his hands. Terry grinned as a half-inch lockpick poked out from the tip of one finger. He started on that lock.

* * *

Mona popped into the JLU monitor room in record time. A blast nearly nailed them and Mona's human skin went red.

"Meygan?" Barda lowered her Mega Rod.

"And me." Mona guided Meygan to the Infirmary. "Get Superman; we need to contract Nightwing."

Barda then saw the arrow stuck in Meygan's hand. The young woman's hand had her veins enlarged and purple. "Wait-she's been poisoned!" Barda ran after them.

Mona got Meygan to the Infirmary and onto the bed. Mona kept pressure on her wrist-Meygan's hand didn't look right.

Barda stormed in, and grabbed a surgical knife and ran to Meygan and Mona. She cut the arrow above the wound and quickly peeled the skin back. She then cut the wound wider. "Squeeze her hand over this pan. Get the infection out," Barda barked the order.

Mona was going to protest. But she looked at Meygan and saw her eyes roll lazily, and her protest never made it out.

Barda hooked up medical equipment to Meygan and watched as the clear poison oozed out of her hand.

Superman, Warhawk and Green Lantern, Kai-Ro, flew into the Infirmary.

"Mona?" Rex said to the demon before them. "What's wrong?"

"Gray Arrow-he's still alive. Barda said Meygan was poisoned."

"Barda?" Superman said.

"I know this poison. It hasn't had a chance to travel through her body yet, and I won't let it. Call her father."

"Why do you suggest this course of action?" Kai-Ro asked.

"This poison...it's from Apokolips."

Superman left to make the call.

Barda then took the surgical knife and made a second, precise cut in the palm of Meygan's hand and more of the poison left her body.

Barda then went to a freezer, looking for something.

"Barda, how do you know the poison came from your old world?" Rex asked her.

"It bleeds clear. I've seen it kill people in a just under an hour." Barda left the freezer with a vile and then emptied its contents into a syringe. "Ok. Strap her down. This is going to hurt her."

Kai-Ro did as requested, and Meygan was strapped down tight.

Mona glared at Barda. "She dies, YOU die."

"Then I guess I'll live." Barda stabbed Meygan in her injured hand and pushed the contents into her.

Meygan jerked in her restraints as the poison was pushed out of her hand. It went on for several minutes, then she gasped, arched against the restraints, and then fainted.

Barda sighed in relief as Meygan was sleeping. She pulled out bandages and started to wrap her hand.

Rex folded his arms. "You helped make it, didn't you?" he said quietly.

"That was a darker time in my life...but yes, I did."

"But you cured her. You can reverse it."

"Anyone could," Barda said dismissively.

Mona took a chair and sat beside her 'sister' and took her good hand into hers. "Gray Arrow needs to be scared."

Barda shook her head. "You can't kill him."

"Who said I was going to? I plan to scare him straight." There was a twinkle in her eyes.

Barda shook her head. "Give her some time, ok?"

Mona nodded.

Rex guided the others out, to give her some privacy.

"JLU to Watchtower...come in Nightwing."

Dick picked up the line. "Nightwing."

"Meygan and Mona are here. Mona said they got ambushed. Meygan was poisoned but Barda had the cure."

Dick swore. "Did Brian, Vincent and Terry get to you?"

"No," Clark answered. "Why?"

Dick swore again.

"Dick, what's going on?" Clark asked.

"Damian's alive."

Clark's eyes widened.

"Jason found unaltered footage. Talia used a clone while Bruce was knocked out. She took her son away and then took out the clone when Bruce came to."

Clark eyed Dick. "Where's Bruce?"

"Where else."

"I'm on my way." Superman cut the link.

Five seconds later, Superman arrived via boom tube.

Clark stared at Dick.

Dick sighed, and told him everything. "If Meygan hadn't gotten off a warning to the others, I think more teams would be missing."

"Where's Jason?" Clark asked.

"Infirmary. With Areina."

Clark flew off.

* * *

**"Damn it!"** Jason cried, throwing down his helmet that bounced off the floor and smacked into the nearest wall as he and Areina walked into the infirmary at the original Watchtower.

"Uncle Jason-" Areina tried to say but he wasn't hearing it.

"I had him, Areina! I had Damian, and I was so stupid-!" Jason continued.

"Jason."

Red Hood looked up.

Bruce Wayne walked in, leaning a little more on his cane, with Ace walking beside him. "Jason...you can't be hard on yourself."

That stunned Jason into silence.

"You will get your chance." Bruce looked at all of his son and granddaughter. "You all will."

"Ra's was on to us; he probably figured Terry would find him eventually," Areina said, using her bat instincts.

"Ra's had done the same to me in my youth. He has centuries over any of us. But he's not invincible," Bruce said calmly.

"Grandpa's right; we have to figure out his weakness….besides the Lazarus pits." Areina remarked as she was finally able to get Jason to sit down on the nearest medical bed. "I'll get Molly in a moment."

"I swear….if I hadn't promised the girls, I would have killed Ra's right then and there," Jason said as Areina started cleaning up the wound in her uncle's stomach.

"Believe me I know how you feel right now." Areina said, thinking about what all Ra's had done.

"Areina…." Bruce started.

"I know, but after finding out he poisoned mom…and all just to get to you; I…" Areina said and the two men could tell that she was getting upset.

Jason was trying to leave the bed as soon as he was patched up but Areina had a fireball ready to roast him if he tried. So Jason was stuck in bed. "I'm telling you fire bug; I'll be alright."

"With that knife wound in your stomach, no way in hell you're getting out of that bed till Molly heals you."

"I'm older than you."

"I don't care, you know I can fry you if you don't listen."

"Do you want me to come back?" Clark asked as he came in.

"No, if I miss frying Uncle Jason, then you can."

Clark chuckled. He turned to Jason. "I need to talk to you."

"Superman-" Jason started.

"Clark."

Jason nodded. "Clark... I almost had him!"

"Are you sure Damian's alive?" Clark asked.

"Yeah. Why you asking?" Jason asked suspiciously.

"Bruce can't be disappointed again."

"I know that."

"Be sure you're right on this, Jason. Bruce lost you, then him; it devastated him. You came back...I don't want him to think Damian's coming back and he ends up not."

"Sorry to interrupt, Clark, but Ra's was at our site; it's really Damian," Areina piped in.

Clark looked to Areina. "He was?"

"Yea."

Clark thought for a moment. "Then we need to find Brian, Vincent and Terry."

"They haven't returned?"

"No. Mona and Meygan are at JLU HQ. Meygan was poisoned by Gray Arrow."

"What about the other teams?" Jason asked.

"They made it back safe and sound, Meygan got a mental message to them in time."

"Let's get searching for the boys then," Jason stated. Bruce couldn't afford to have Terry missing. He knew that better than anyone.

"No. The JLU will. You all need to rest. I'll send Mona and Meygan back as soon as Meygan's better."

"You said Gray Arrow poisoned Meygan?" Areina said.

"Yes."

Areina was thinking. "I think there's a new LOD."

"Can't be," Clark said.

"It's possible. Ebon was never captured," Jason reminded him.

"Along with Yami and Mordred."

"Maybe we need a few wizards to help locate them," Clark suggested.

"Serenity and Zach?" Areina suggested.

"Yes. They know how to track. And Meygan needs time before she can do ANYTHING."

"We can ask."

Clark then saw Bruce just outside the doorway. "Excuse me."

Clark went to Bruce. The pair stared at the other. Neither said anything for the longest. Clark broke the spell. "Bruce... are you sure you want to search for him?"

"It wasn't me that started this."

Clark paused.

"My son started this."

"Damian?"

"Terry."

"Since when?"

"Found out when Meygan was captured by the Master and Mordred two years ago. Areina knows as well."

Clark nodded. "And Terry's missing."

"He'll be found. I have a sorceress for a daughter-in-law."

"So you finally accepted her?"

Bruce glared at Clark.

Clark chuckled. "The JLU will look too. I doubt she can track down Terry so fast."

"Either way, they will be found." Bruce stated.

"I know they will. Speaking of in-laws, you do know that Roy's your son in law right?"

"I know."

"Well, better get Serenity to see if she'll track down the boys."

"I'll do it." Serenity said as she came up behind the Man of Steel.

Clark moved as if spooked.

Bruce was smiling on the inside; Dick had taught his wife well.

Serenity looked to Clark, then to Bruce. "Where's my daughter?"

"With the JLU. Terry's missing. And she can't sense Brian and Vincent."

Serenity swore in a very unlady-like way. Everyone stared in shock at her.

Bruce looked amused.

"What?" she asked. "So you need a tracking spell. I need Zach."

Jason's eyes narrowed, he didn't like the idea of relying on Zach's help…since he didn't trust the man as far as he could throw him.

Serenity reached up to her ear and whispered.

Clark smiled.

Zach came running in, his face flushed. "Sorry! I was with Cass. So...tracking spell?"

"Yes. We have to find Batman, Archeron and Kid Flash," she explained.

"Ah." Zach looked over at Jason.

Jason frowned.

Zach and Serenity closed their eyes, falling into a trance. The two reached out with their magic, muttering words in a language no one understood.

As the strange chanting continued, Zach sensed something and quit right in the middle of the spell. He opened his eyes and pushed Serenity and she fell to the ground. As Bruce and Jason watched on; they saw a semi-transparent hand was shown making a fist right where Serenity's hair had been.

All of a sudden Zach was able to put up a fire shield and turned to his family. "I'm going to give this 'master' a talking to. You all better get out of here."

Jason was confused. He thought for sure that Zach and this Master were on the same side.

Areina helped Jason out of his bed, and everyone ran to get out of the room so Zach could fight.

A shield came up to block the exit. The others were trapped.

"So Zacharius...you still dare to defy me."

"You won't touch my little sister!" Zach darted his eyes from side to side before watching the hand.

"Your puny fire magic is no match for me!"

A pile of dirt hit Zach and he was forced back but he heated his body and the dirt sizzled into nothingness.

They all heard the sinister laughter as the hand faded away. "I already have a few of the mortals. Tell the favored great granddaughter of Merlin I want a match. Or I kill them…her choice."

"You're not getting her! I still owe you!" Zach cried.

But the Master was gone, and his shield was too.

"Thank you Zach." Serenity cried as she ran to hug her brother.

Zach looked beyond pissed off. "You're my little sister, it was nothing. Don't tell Meygan though. I'll go after him and I'll get the boys back."

"We're going with you." Jason said as Areina still supported him.

"No. He needs to heal up." Zach said pointing at Jason. "This isn't my first dance with **him**. You keep Meygan away though. He already tried killing her and Rini and I don't want her near him. Just watch Cass for me."

Areina was about to protest, but she heard the sincerity in the wizard's voice, so she just nodded as did Serenity.

"How do you plan on finding him?" Superman asked.

"He just left a magic trail to follow, so that's how I'll find him. He left it on purpose so Meygan would go after him, or Seri." Zach eyed his sister. "Don't even think about it."

"I...wasn't?" She protested weakly.

"I'm the oldest, remember? I never did what I was told either." Zach looked sad for a few moments.

Jason still felt like something was off with Zach but he couldn't figure out what. And the way Zach was acting... "You ok?"

"Yeah. Just thought of my wife. It's...nothing." Zach plastered on a smile. "I mean it Seri…stay put." Zach then teleported via flame.

"I so want to learn that," Areina said.

"Fire wizards," Serenity said shaking her head; knowing that Areina could become one with the special amulet she owned.

"He must've truly loved Cassidee's mother." Jason said.

"He must have...well, I better follow." Serenity said; smiling as Bruce blocked the doorway. "Bruce."

"No."

"I'm Dick's wife. No way am I sitting and waiting." Serenity huffed.

"You should do what he asked, Serenity," said Clark.

"And I should act like a weak female? No way!"

"He's your brother. And he's looking out for you." Jason said.

"I got a husband for that," she said.

"Speaking of, are you two planning any more children?" Bruce asked.

Serenity blushed.

"Not that I don't mind, but at some point stopping has to come to mind," Bruce continued.

Clark laughed.

"That's what he was known for." Areina said as she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

The Search for Damian Wayne

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz & Reina Grayson

***Ok. Here is the final saga to our alternate universe Batman Beyond series. The first arch is introducing Damian Wayne. In the first series, Bruce learned that his son was still alive. So now Terry and Jason have taken it upon themselves to find him and return him to Bruce before Bruce passes away. This is that story. Reina Grayson has seen Son of Batman and loved it so I thought it would be nice to intro an older Damian Wayne in the BB universe. So here goes nothing! Oh and this chapter has one swear word. ***

Chapter 4

It wasn't long before the three captured heroes were taken into a large room and each was strapped to a different kind of table. Vincent's head was tightly secured to the table as were his arms and legs. Brian was on a metal table and it seemed that wires were leading into it. Terry's was not special, but he was strapped down more than the two brothers, so that had to mean trouble.

"Ready to begin?" The Master asked as he saw Terry waking up.

"Do what you will; we'll never talk." Terry said back as he started to struggle against the many restraints holding him to the table.

"Oh this has nothing to do with information; I just want to have fun with you three." The Master said, his voice had a laugh in it.

"Do your worst!" Vincent said as he had heard everything and finally opened his eyes.

"Very well…archer; I hope Meygan arrives soon, otherwise she'll miss your death." The Master said.

It was then that Yami came up to Vincent's side and held up a cloth…with an evil grin. He placed it over Vincent's face and the archer tried everything to throw it off but with his head tied down; he was stuck with it over his face.

One ninja came up behind Vincent's table with a bucket of water and another went to the control panel behind Brian's table, and the third ninja in the room came to the front of the table Terry was on with a large knife AND a scalpel. The Master left out so he and the LOD could watch the torture from their conference room.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

In County Mayo, Ireland, Rave arrived as a lightning storm rolled in. The lighning danced across the stretch of land as the large crude castle stood in defiance. County Mayo was known for its large amount of lightning strikes on the land. And the LOD most likely picked it for that reason alone.

The rain burst from the storm clouds, and her costume gave her protection from the cold rain. Her wig in place, Rave ran across the land as the lightning continued unhindered, her narrowly missing those strikes. Her blood was pumping; her adrenaline was high. It drove her on as she feared for her bond brother.

In the conference room, Zacharius Myrrdain smiled as the rest of the LOD sat at the long table, Ebon on his left. Zach had injuries on him for he was about to return to the heroes.

"I got everything in place," Ebon told Zach. "Those fools will fall."

"Just remember, leave Lady Merline to me."

A ninja came running in to Ebon. "Sorry to interrupt but Rave is here. She just took out all of our outdoor ninjas. She's walking inside."

"What?!" cried Ebon as he and Zach watched her cautiously enter the castle.

Zach swore. "She ruined everything!"

"You've got to admire that girl. Going after Batman wasn't the smartest move." Ebon looked to Zach.

"Mordred, Plan B. I'll put an end to her one-act rescue." Zach donned his cloak. "The rest of you, clear out. Vertigo's staying here."

"You heard him!" Ebon got up; so did the others. Ebon was all about saving himself to fight another day. And he wanted to be around when he took down the JLU. And Static when he dared show himself.

The Master left the conference room. Mordred was right behind him.

Five Minutes Later

The tortures were harsh: Vincent was being dry drowned; Brian was being electrocuted and had woken up when the first shock hit him. Terry cried out in pain every time the knife or scalpel entered his body.

"How is it going?" The Master asked the ninjas as he and Mordred entered the room.

It was at that point that Vincent's torture was really getting to him, but he couldn't give up.

Outside of the room

Meygan punched the ninja that landed in front of her, knocking him out. She kept walking toward the brightly lit room before her.

She was keeping track of how many ninjas she took down. Her: 203. Ninjas: 0.

Rave felt Vincent's fear in her mind. She wanted to rush in and rescue him. But she knew the Master was most likely counting on that. So she went with caution.

Terry's cries and Brian's screams caught her attention, and she continued forward at a slightly swifter pace.

She saw a ninja leaping at her from her peripheral vision. With a practiced skill, she kicked the ninja out of the air and slammed him to the stone floor, knocking him out.

**204.**

All of a sudden, she felt a wave of vertigo hit her. She went to her knees.

Count Vertigo came walking from the shadows, his focus totally on her. "So the peasant envades my castle."

Rave flipped him off in response.

Vertigo poured on his power and Meygan felt ill. "Such rudeness will not be tolerated!"

"Blow me!" she gasped. A wing ding hit him out of nowhere and it blew up upon impact.

Vertigo was out cold.

Meygan panted, putting away her other wing ding.

After a few minutes, she got to her feet. She eyed the vertigo-causing villain. She thought it was the original Count Vertigo but this one was younger. She logged that in her head for later. A little shaky still but Meygan made it to the brightly lit room.

Terry and Brian were still screaming, and Meygan saw what was causing Vincent's fear.

Her anger was felt.

Then a wizard's teleport got her attention and Zach fell back as the Master appeared.

Meygan was at her uncle's side instantly.

Zach looked worse for wear. But he opened his eyes. "Meygan... get...out of...here."

"But she just arrived, Zacharius. It would be rude of her to leave."

"I'm not leaving without my uncle and the boys." Meygan said, but something inside wasn't right. She turned to her uncle. "Uncle Zach, get back to mom. I got this," she said with conviction as she stood.

"I see, young one. And you believe you can stop me?" the Master said.

Zach left without a word.

"And my newest toy just leaves. I assume you're taking his place?"

"No. You're going to be my toy," she said but her lungs were hurting. She eyed Vincent and the connection was made. She had to free them soon.

"Brave words from the great-granddaughter of Merlin." A wave if flames rushed at her.

She countered with a wall of water and the two elements collided to produce steam.

"So the whispers of the wizardry world are correct. Your magic is unlike any other."

Meygan's lungs felt better. She took the water in Vincent's lungs into her own and used it in her magic just now.

Magical rope pieces came at her from all sides.

She spun in place, and the wind blew those ropes back at the Master, who just incinerated them. As she stopped spinning, the Master sent a chunk of a wall at her, which she dodged with skill.

"I see your spirit is strong. But do you believe you can stop me?" the Master asked.

Meygan shook her head as she thoughts became defeat-minded. She eyed the Master. "You...you had more than poison on those arrows of Gray Arrow's."

"Oh, it was the Apokoliptic poison, but I magically modified it. You're feeling the secondary effects I see."

"You can't stop me, Master. You tried to murder me and my daughter. And I know why." She took the pieces of wall, loaded them up within her water and sent them all at the Master, using them to trap the Master.

For a few seconds, there was hope that she had him.

With that, she went over to the ninjas torturing her family.

Those pieces of the wall shattered from his person in anger.

Meygan threw the first ninja at a flying piece and it hit him. She dodged the other two as she freed Vincent's head and threw the wet cloth at the next ninja, then roundhoused kicked him in the jaw. After shutting off the table, she dodged a section of wall, caught the incoming ninja with a snap kick and threw him into the Master. She stared on Terry's restraints but there was so much blood.

"Meygan...save the others...I can get out of this." Terry remarked as he saw his savior at his side.

"You are clever, little girl. But you know nothing about the webs I weave." The Master watched her carefully.

Meygan undid the restraint around Terry's shoulder before going to Brian.

"You must know you will die. It's just a matter of when the mood strikes me."

"Go screw yourself, 'Master'." Terry said as he started freeing himself after Meygan got it started.

Meygan glared at him. "I'm like you. An Omni Wizard can only be taken out by another." She got Brian free from the restraints as she threw a wing ding at him.

It was stupid and she knew it. But Brian's limbs were still spasaming and she knew he needed help.

The Master laughed as it was burned in mid-air with a thought. "You think so highly of yourself. You; the savior of these...mortals."

Meygan was once again becoming defeat-minded, but she had to save them. Meygan started on Vincent's restraints but she was grabbed by an invisible force and pulled to the Master. She struggled.

"You can join me; let me be your Master. We would rule over them all."

"And be Mordred's wife? You're diluted!"

The Master then placed his hands on either side of her head and his hands glowed.

All of a sudden, an arrow flew past the Master's head and embedded itself in the wall behind him.

She let out a blood-curling scream as those few seconds had sent waves of dark magic into her mind.

The Master moved away from Meygan and turned as the mortal heroes had arrived: Nightwing I, Red Arrow, Flash and Red Hood.

Dick was livid as he saw the condition of the three young heroes. And to see Meygan fighting the intense black glow around her head sent his rage to new plateaus.

Flash saw his son's body spasming and was at his side in the blink of an eye. Red Arrow went to his son as well as Nightwing and Red Hood started fighting the Master. The villain sent the same magic rope pieces at the two brothers, and they were ensnared within them within a few moments' time.

Meygan closed her eyes and dug deep for her courage. The invisible hold on her was gone, shattering glass-like walls that showered the floor and she landed on her feet. "You're not done with me yet!"

The Master turned, and a gust of wind pinned him to the wall.

Meygan was panting, desperate to hold him in place. "I had it!" she told her dad as the magical ropes fell from her dad and Jason.

Roy lifted Vincent into a sitting position. "Vincent?" he whispered.

He coughed up some water as her opened his eyes. Archeron tried to talk but more water choked him.

"It's alright, just get the water out." Roy said

Wally picked up Brian and got him next to Vincent. Brian was in pain as his muscles continued to spasm.

Terry slowly made his way to them but he was bleeding badly.

Wally left his son with Roy while he helped Terry sit on the table with the other two. "They need to get out of here."

"Then run Brian first."

"I can't. His muscles would feel the speed and hurt him more. I'll run Batman," he offered.

Terry shook his head. "Help...Meygan..."

"She'll be alright, but you're bleeding out." Wally said, and with that...and Terry's protesting, Wally grabbed the new Batman and sped out of the castle.

Brian gasped and held onto the table's edge. Roy steadied him. "D...da..." he tried to say.

"Brian, don't try." Roy urged him.

"Dad...Brian...he needs..."

"I know." Roy watched the knocking of wills as Dick and Meygan went at it verbally.

"Red Arrow...catch." Nightwing said as he threw something in his brother-in-law's direction. "And you, young lady, are retired."

"Not when it comes to Vincent. You know why better than anyone."

"Little girl, you can't hold that guy forever. Let's get them back," Jason said.

"Watch me." There was no denying the anger in her voice

"Meygan-"

"Dad, go NOW!" Meygan used a wind spell to push the pair to Roy and the boys.

Roy caught the item with both hands: a Mother Box.

It took a few moments to activate it. A teleport appeared. "Let's go." He helped Vincent to his feet.

Red Hood wasn't going to argue with Meygan now, so he picked up Brian.

"No. We do this together," Dick pressed.

"Dad, I'm NOT saying this agian...GO."

Dick refused as Jason and Roy each took a boy and went through.

The Master broke Meygan's hold on him and made sharp icicles with just a wave of his hand. All of them were launched at Dick and Meygan.

Meygan speared her dad away as one pierced her left shoulder. She then leaped up away from him and kicked the Master in the head.

The hood of the cloak moved, and the lower half of his face was seen.

Meygan saw it and put two and two together. "Mordred?!" she cried.

Mordred lowered the hood with a wicked grin. He licked his lips at her. "Surprised?"

"Oh Hell NO! **YOU ARE SO NOT THE REAL MASTER**!" Meygan yelled. "Who is it really Mordred?!"

"Marry me and you can find out." Mordred remarked.

" Ffyc chi(Fuck you)." Meygan said in Welsh. She then sent a wave of water at him, washing him into the far wall.

Dick was at Meygan's side. She grabbed the icicle and pull it out, a small whimper acknowledging the pain. She threw it down as Mordred got up. "You don't have the balls to be an Omni Wizard, plus you don't have the aura."

Mordred looked genuinely confused.

Dick watched as Meygan held out a hand to a potted plant. She glared at Mordred with hate. "Em ekohc." The earth from the pot rose to her spell and as Mordred opened his mouth, the earth entered it and he choked.

Meygan turned, grabbed her dad and leaped through the Boom Tube.

* * *

Terry was resting comfortably in the Infirmary, as were Brian and Vincent, but only Vincent was conscious. Bruce Wayne was watching over Terry as Dana held his hand. Molly had been in to heal Terry, but Brian had to be medically knocked out until the spasms stopped.

The two teams were upset, and Dick and Mathen were upset over Meygan's actions to leave JLU HQ to go after the Master. Serenity was tending to Zach and Olivia and Cassidee were caught in the middle of it all.

"You could have died at his hands!" Dick cried.

"As if Mordred could do that," Meygan said with her hands on her hips.

Dick palmed his face.

"So Mordred was covering for the real Master," Jason said.

"Yep, he didn't have the aura of an omni wizard."

"Meygan... Mordred said you were one," Roy said. "So you can stop this Master?"

"Not necessarily. Mordred said it and he lies," Jason told him.

"But it's true," Zach said. "He said that my family produced an Omni Wizard. I thought it was Cass but I can see it the aura on Meygan. But she's just getting access to all the elements. She needs training."

"What kind?" Serenity asked.

"The kind only an Omni Wizard could give." Zach winced as Serenity pulled on the bandage around his arm.

"So Meygan's on her own?" Dick said. "So this Master wants her dead...and Rini too?"

"Rini because she's Meygan's daughter," Zach said quietly.

"He needs to burn," Areina spoke up. "And me?"

"I'm not sure if you knew, but my grandfather left his mark on you, favoring you to all wizards. I'm sure he didn't mean to make you a target," Zach told her.

"So what now? Brian, Terry and Vincent are out of commission," Olivia told them.

"We fight on," Mathen said. "But sis...you need to stay retired."

"As long as Vincent needs me, you can shove the retirement stuff," she told her brother.

"The bond is very strong." Areina remarked, seeing how Meygan was with Vincent over the past four years.

"I don't understand this bond they have," said Zach.

"You'd have to understand the powers the hero Raven has." Areina told her new uncle.

"Ah. I met her briefly," Zach said. "And I take it these...powers are hard to explain?"

"They are." Dick eyed Zach.

"Well, if we're done here, I want my daughter," Meygan said.

"Ask and you shall receive." Kevin came in with their daughter.

Rini giggled and flew to her mom. "Mommy!"

"Rini." She held her daughter tightly.

"You okay?" Kevin asked her.

"Yeah."

Kevin knew that they would have to talk privately.

_"I need your help with something when we're alone."_ Meygan mentally told her husband.

Kevin nodded.

Zach watched Meygan with her daughter. He knew he had to take them out, and soon. But now he knew that the way to getting Meygan, since Rini was well protected, was to go after Vincent.

Good thing he had Gray Arrow around.

While all that was going on, Terry started to flat line; and Dana was worried, then she thought about all the injuries he had before Molly healed him. "He needs a blood transfusion."

This got Dick's attention and he immediately pulled a vial of blood from Terry to type it. Bruce stopped his adopted son. "He'll match my type."

Dana didn't question the good fortune and Bruce was already rolling his sleeve up as her nurse's training kicked in and she quickly had the transfusion line in her hand. Dick produced a chair for his father and soon the transfusion was underway.

While the transfusion was going on, Dick was starting to get curious about something, and he needed answers; so he went to call the ONE person he was sure knew, Superman.


	5. Chapter 5

The Search for Damian Wayne

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz & Reina Grayson

Chapter 5

**There's swearing in this chapter, but it's one word. Seriously. **

Roy sat at Vincent's side. Artemis and Wally were there too and Artemis was fretting over Brian and Vincent. And Iesha, young little Iesha, was hopping on Vincent's bed, wanting to play.

"Iesha...relax," Wally told her.

"Wanna run! Run! Run! **RUN**!" Iesha sat, being impatient.

"Wally, you better run her around the world," Roy joked. He shook his head. He was looking at the female version of Wally.

"I can do that later," Wally said.

"Dad...go..." Brian slowly opened his eyes.

Artemis pushed his hair back. "You okay?"

"Yeah mom. I'm good." Then Brian froze, staring at Artemis.

"Brian...thank you." Artemis had tears in her eyes. She knew Brian didn't always call her mom. But when he did, she felt such happiness.

"Brian!" Iesha jumped from Vincent's bed to Brian's, and hugged him.

Brian laughed. "Easy sis. I'll have bruises by morning," he teased.

Iesha moved away to stare at him. "Do you hurt?" she asked.

"Only when I move," Brian admitted.

"You no run with me?" she asked him.

"No...but dad can. Dad, take her," Brian urged.

Wally picked up his young daughter. "Ok. I'll be back soon."

"Be careful," Artemis said.

"Always." Wally kissed his wife, and Iesha gagged for effect.

"Paris! Paris!" Iesha cried.

"Ok, ok..." Wally sped out of the room.

Vincent looked to his mom then his dad. "Ok. This is bad timing but...how did you guys...um...what happened in Antarctica?" Vincent blushed.

Artemis and Roy blushed too.

"Really bro? We almost died and you want to know details?" Brian asked.

"Just got to thinking about it."

Brian shook his head.

"Vincent...it wasn't like we were dating. Stuff happened," Roy told him.

"What was the mission that got you trapped down there?"

"Ra's was trying to use an Atlantean machine there to flood the world," Artemis told him.

"So, did you guys get caught in an avalanche?"

"The team...did..." Roy said.

Vincent looked a little confused.

"I dug Roy and myself out and went to the Atlantean outpost to warm him up," Artemis said. "But as I did, the Javelin took off, and I realized that they gave up on us. We were pretty far away from the others."

"We tried to out run it," Roy added.

"So we stayed there for a week, trying to contact anyone. But...you dad was suffering...from hypothermia..." Artemis blushed harder.

"So...you guys weren't dating?" Vincent asked.

"No. We tried...after but...we were too much alike." Roy answered.

Vincent looked crushed.

"Vincent, listen to me; I wanted to make it work with your mother, but after Reiena died, well I didn't know if I could love someone else. I guess I just couldn't get my wife out of my head." Roy told his son...not realize what he had said.

"Oh."

"So if you and Aunt Reiena were married; why didn't you give Areina your last name?" Brian asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"It wasn't long after Reiena and I got married that Deathstroke started coming after all the archers. I didn't want him to go after Areina if he knew she was mine, so Dick, Bruce and I agreed that Areina would carry Rei's last name."

Artemis went to her son and held his hand. "You were never an accident. It was why I didn't give you his last name. Because of Deathstroke."

"Meygan told me. She told me when Slade came to Watchtower." Vincent looked to his parents.

They were shocked.

"How did she know?" Artemis asked.

"She thought he was there for me. So she told me. She showed me what you told Dick and the others...when dad had died."

Brian's jaw dropped. So did Artemis' and Roy's.

"I was so mad at you. So I ran away and Meygan came after me." Vincent then let out a breath he had been holding. "But now I understand."

"Oh honey; I'm sorry. I..." Artemis started to say.

"It's ok mom. I got it."

"Vincent...when you came into the past and met me, I was so happy to have more children. I'm glad I didn't know Artemis was your mom. And I wasn't angry with her. Artemis is protective, that's just her nature. So she honored me by protecting my only son. So don't be angry with her." Roy smiled at Artemis.

"Hey is the mushy crap done?" Brian asked. "I want a pizza."

The three laughed.

Brian then gasped as his muscles spasm painfully. Tears left his eyes.

Artemis ran to Brian's side and grabbed his hand. "Breathe Brian! Just breathe!" she cried.

Brian was fighting the spasms, making it harder on himself.

Vincent struggled to leave his bed but Roy held him there. "Dad!?"

"Vincent...you're in no condition to help," Roy told him.

That was when a gust of cold went by them and Meygan appeared with Rini. She handed Rini to Roy and went to Brian's side.

Distracted, Vincent got free and was on Brian's other side.

Meygan took Brian's hand. Vincent mimicked it.

"Brian, breathe. You'll feel better soon." Meygan closed her eyes.

Vincent followed her lead.

Both glowed with a black-purple aura.

Artemis and Roy watched with interest as Rini clapped for them.

Artemis then wanted to ask Rini something. "Rini?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you kids can speak so much better than most your age?" Artemis asked. "Not that I mind..."

"Wesley. His brain thoughts...um...tele...tele..."

"Telepathy?" Roy supplied.

"Yeah!"

"Martian telepathy..." Artemis said, which explained it all.

* * *

Meanwhile, while that was going on, Terry had his own issues to deal with.

The blood transfusion was working, but taking its time as Terry had lost a good bit of blood. It had only been his natural stubbornness that kept him from dying until now.

While Bruce was helping with the transfusion...Dick had gotten ahold of Superman and the two met in Blüdhaven.

"Why are you being more secretive that usual, Dick?" Superman asked.

"How did Bruce know he and Terry had the same blood type?"

Superman was surprised, but then again this was Bruce's first Robin, so he knew he had to tell him. "Bruce is genetically Terry's father."

Dick was shocked...Did Bruce really get together with Terry's mom...or was there something going on?

"It was something Cadmus did," Clark supplied.

"That...place has been such a pain since I was 13," Dick said.

"I know." Superman said; he knew that Cadmus had done some sick stuff, but finding out now that Dick had another brother out there...wait...TWO more brothers...Dick was going to have a lot to adjust to.

"And then...my daughter. She's retired...and yet..."

"Meygan is much like you, Dick. When her friends are in trouble, she comes a blazing..."

"True." Dick said, finally coming to grips with what Meygan's love for her friends and family causes her to do when they are in trouble.

"And as long as she breathes, she's the best secret weapon you have." Superman eyed Dick. "And I have considered asking her to join the Justice League."

Dick's jaw dropped.

"But she's retired," Clark chuckled.

"I've come out of retirement before, I'm sure when she does…she'd accept your offer."

Clark knew something about that but he wouldn't tell Dick: she came out of retirement in the 31st century when the Legion was nearly defeated by the Fatal 5, and that was according to Brainy. But he wasn't going to tell him that.

"Are there any other brothers I need to know about?" Dick asked Clark.

"As far as Bruce knows, Damian, Terry and Terry's little brother Matt are the last ones."

Dick was stunned. Another one? Wow...

"Areina knows about Terry. Bruce said they found out when Mordred kidnapped Meygan 2 years ago."

"I'm not shocked that she knows," Dick admitted.

"I didn't figure you would be, she is of your bloodline."

"As are Mathen, Molly, Marik, Reiena and Brie..." Dick looked wistful.

"Are you planning to have more kids?" Clark teased.

"NO!"

Clark laughed. "Then how did Brie get here?"

Dick blushed. "Well Brie is the last one, believe me."

"We'll see..."

"I'd better get back and check on the boys. Thanks for the answers Clark."

"No problem..."

With that said; Dick activated a boom tube and headed back to Watchtower.

* * *

Meygan opened her eyes, weariness in them. "Brian's muscles are damaged."

Vincent opened his eyes too. "He can't control his speed with them in this condition."

Meygan looked to Artemis. "I can heal his muscles; but I can't be bothered. It'll be a while..." she looked to her daughter, who fell asleep on Roy.

"We got her. Do it." Artemis told her.

Meygan pulled up a chair and took Brian's hand again. She closed her eyes and went to work.

Vincent looked worried.

"Let's give her some space. Terry's still getting the blood transfusion and Meygan's going to be tied up for a while." Roy said.

"But..." Vincent knew that what Meygan was planning, and he didn't want to leave her.

"Does she need your help?" Serenity asked as she came into the room.

"No...not yet..." Vincent said.

Zach watched from the one-way mirror as Artemis, Roy and Vincent left, with Rini in Roy's arms. Now was his chance to take Meygan out. He just had to time it.

* * *

Dana had agreed to stay only to keep an eye on Terry's vitals as the transfusion was drawing to an end. "Mr. Wayne, how is it you knew Terry's blood type before Dick ran it?"

"I'm very thorough when it comes to things like that. I checked his hospital records after he started as Batman." Bruce said; wanting to hide the fact that he was genetically Terry's father.

It was then that Terry started to wake up, and he looked right at Dana. "Hey there, did I miss anything?"

Dana had tears in her eyes as she lightly hugged her boyfriend. "No, but I think Meygan's in real trouble after she heals Brian's muscles."

"They already got into it some back at…wherever we were." Terry said.

"We will talk more later; Meygan said she couldn't be bothered while she was healing Brian. Vincent, Roy and Artemis left out with Rini just now." Bruce said as Dana removed the IV from Bruce's arm before doing the same to Terry.

"Alright, I'll just get some rest. See you in the morning, beautiful." Terry said as he closed his eyes.

Bruce and Dana headed out to give Terry some rest time and Meygan some privacy.

Some time later...

As Jason checked to be sure he had everything, Terry walked in, looking like he rolled out of bed. And he kinda did.

"Hey Terry." Jason zipped his jacket up and headed for a Mother Box.

"You're not going after Ra's are you?"

"You know the answer to that, Junior." Jason eyed Terry, who had his suit on.

"Then I'm going with you."

"Like hell you are. You just got a blood transfusion."

"Like that ever stopped my father."

"You aren't him. You need to rest. I'll be back soon." Jason brushed past him.

"You knew." Terry said, not turning to Jason.

"Duh. I was his 2nd Robin. I wasn't a **complete** hard head. You look like he probably did at your age."

"I'm not letting my brother die...again. I don't care what you say, I'm going."

Jason held an arm out to stop him. There was a heavy sigh. "Fine. I plan to piss Ra's off. Stay close, and don't overdo it."

"Alright." Terry said with a smile as he pulled on his cowl.

Jason went into the storage room that held the Mother Boxes.

Terry was right behind him.

"So, I remember a side entrance we can use to get to his study. He plans his world domination schemes from there." Jason activated the box. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

Jason shook his head. "Let's go." Both he and Terry went through.

At Ra's al Ghul's Home about an hour later...

Jason and Terry managed to get inside despite the tight security. Terry was still weak, and while Jason had been willing to mow down everyone, he had Terry with him.

Jason held up a hand as they neared Ra's study. He watched intently for a few moments before going to the study's door.

Jason had his hand on the handle of the door, gun drawn...he paused.

"What's wrong?" Terry whispered.

"Something's...not right," Jason whispered back.

"No, it isn't."

Both men turned to see Strife standing at the junction of the hall, but Strife was looking more like Ra's with the trademark goatee and mustache and the slight graying of his black hair. He even dressed like Ra's.

"So I'm guessing you like your new body?" Jason asked.

"It's more to my liking," Ra's admitted and even Strife's voice sounded more like Ra's.

"Where did you take Damian." Terry said, ready for a fight.

"He's...all around you," Ra's said cryptically.

Terry went to Ra's and grabbed the front of his shirt in his fist. "I'm not asking again!"

"So much like the detective...and yet that temper..."

"Even Bruce has his moments." Terry stated.

"And you, Jason? Have you given up this path of undoing your supposed wrongs?"

"You drove me in that direction Ra's. But I plan to fix all that."

"By finding the detective's son. May I remind you that Damian is my grandson?"

"May I remind you that I am 10 seconds away from punching you?!" Terry said.

"From what I heard, he rejected you and Talia, and I'm glad."

"A minor setback. And young Terry, are you even strong enough to fight me?" With a quick twist of his hand, he dislodged Terry's hand and punched him back into Jason.

Jason leaped up and spin-kicked him in the face.

Ra's pulled out his sword and lashed out at Jason in a controlled frenzy of slices and stabs.

Jason dodged them all just as quickly. He raised his gun-

And a sword sliced the gun in half.

Jason wisely stepped back.

There was a thundering rush of footsteps and the two were staring down 50 assassins.

"It was unwise to challenge me in my home," Ra's advised them.

"I never said I was WISE." Jason said as he stared down the assassins.

"If you insist." Ra's stepped back and the assassins rushed at the pair.

With his one remaining gun, Jason opened fired, and took down those assassins without Terry ever having to fight.

"Such a shame. All of that skill and you still side with Bruce. You were meant to be mine."

"How many times do I have to say it...FUCK OFF."

"It's just a matter of time."

Two more assassins flipped over Ra's and landed before Jason and Terry.

Damian's clones.

"I delivered Damian." Ra's then walked away and the clones attacked.


	6. Chapter 6

The Search for Damian Wayne

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz & Reina Grayson

***Ok. Here is the final saga to our alternate universe Batman Beyond series. The first arch is introducing Damian Wayne. In the first series, Bruce learned that his son was still alive. So now Terry and Jason have taken it upon themselves to find him and return him to Bruce before Bruce passes away. This is that story. Reina Grayson has seen Son of Batman and loved it so I thought it would be nice to intro an older Damian Wayne in the BB universe. So here goes nothing! ***

Chapter 6

Terry matched the clone assassin move for move, but Terry saw the edge of his vision spotted in black.

He was able to stay on track, and caught the clone by surprise a few time.

Jason took a kick to his helmet but he was able to catch that out-stretched leg and elbowed it hard into the knee cap, forcing it out of place...

The clone went down. But as it did, throwing stars were tossed.

Jason cartwheeled out of the way.

Jason then went to help Terry as he was limping away.

The clone Terry was fighting had pulled out a boa with the razor wire and threw it.

Jason pushed Terry out of the way. Red Hood watched as it wrapped around the statue...and it cut the statue in half.

Jason threw smoke bombs at the clone. As soon as he did, he helped Terry up and ran for an exit.

The smoke bombs did little to stop their pursuers.

Jason stole a glance back as a knife flew too close to his helmet. Jason aimed his gun back and fired.

There was a cry out and Jason was rammed into from behind and he lost his grip on Terry.

The clone sat on Jason's back and put him in a headlock, wretching it back.

Terry kicked out at the clone, and the clone was pushed back and Jason was free.

A Boom Tube opened up and multiple Wing Dings came through, hitting walls and the floor, making them explode.

Dick and Mathen, in costume, ran out, helped Jason and Terry up and ran through the Tube and it closed behind them all.

Ra's had been watching from the far end of the hall, his face grim.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Terry was getting his hamstring wrapped when Bruce came in. Jason had just taken off his helmet.

Bruce glared at the two, not happy with either of them. He didn't say anything.

Terry gulped. He knew he was in trouble.

Dick came into the Infirmary, ready to explode. "WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING!?"

Too late-he did.

"Relax, Dick. We're ok," Jason said calmly.

"Yeah, no thanks to me and Mathen!" Dick cried.

"What were you two doing at Ra's home?" Bruce asked quietly.

"I had to make up for losing Damian in Metropolis...Damn it Bruce I had him then I let that guy in the Manta suit get the best of me." Jason said.

Dick stopped for a moment and thought about something. "Isn't Kaldur's father dead?"

"He is, Dick; but I have a half-brother and he has taken up my father's mantle." Kaldur said as he came into the room carrying his infant grandsons

"Then Areina was right, the LOD IS reforming." Jason said, remembering his conversation with his niece and Superman.

"That is a reasonable hypothesis. I just wanted to bring the boys to Orin and Areina, that are hanging around here since all this started, but I am needed in Atlantis."

Dick reached up to his comm and contacted his niece and nephew in law. "Hey stripes, your father in law is here with the boys." There was silence before he spoke again. "They're in the cafeteria."

"Thank you." Kaldur said, and with that he left to give the twins to their parents.

"Back to the matter at hand; Jason, you shouldn't have let Terry go along with you." Bruce said as he never released his Batglare.

"He would have followed anyway; he's so much like you." Jason said cryptically.

Bruce glare did NOT let up, but he knew that Jason had a point. "Ra's will be more on his guard now. We will have a plan soon enough. Terry; next time you want to risk your life so soon after a blood transfusion...don't come running to me."

With that; Bruce left the room, but the two heroes felt his anger anyway.

Nothing was said for a few minutes but Jason and Terry left the Infirmary under the glare of Dick Greyson and met up with the others in the main comm room. Dick entered a few moments later.

"Now what?" Mathen asked as he and Siren came into the room. "Since Jason and Terry didn't do us any favors."

"HEY!" Jason protested.

"Now...we do a bit of soul searching." Raven appeared via dark portal and a cold draft hit the others. Some shivered.

Meygan grinned. She felt the cold too but it didn't bother her. She hugged Raven as Dick shook his head.

"Are you ready?" Raven asked Meygan.

"Sure!" Meygan and Raven had been training together as Meygan's demon powers evolved into an equal balanced power and knowledge.

Dick smiled. "I'm surprised you're getting involved, Raven."

"It's you, Robin. And you never ask."

"She's STILL calling you Robin?!" Jason cried; a teasing laugh in his voice.

"And someone doesn't want waffles," Raven teased in her monotone.

Jason's eyes lit up. "Waffles?! Where?!"

"Worse than Cyborg," Roy commented.

Raven and Meygan levitated above the floor. They had their eyes closed and a faded purple haze outlined their bodies.

Terry never really saw Meygan's other ability. The soul-thingie.

Mona was next to Terry. "It's still hard for Meygan to do alone. Despite the power she has."

Terry jumped. "Mona!"

"I know-make noise. Old habits die hard." Her smile faded. "I miss Eolus."

"He's getting Amazon training from the Queen, right?"

"He is. It's been a month. Meygan and Kevin were gracious in letting me stay and Rini seems to really like me..."

"Rini likes it when you take her shopping," Terry commented.

"As her godfather, I hope you spoil her."

Terry chuckled. "Dana loves to do that. Me, I take her to the playground."

"And how many women hit on you?" Mona asked.

Terry had a slight blush to his face. "How long does that soul thing take?" Terry asked Mona.

"Minutes. Sometimes way longer."

Meygan and Raven were focused on the task at hand, Raven guiding her former protégé. Both of them were able to find out the same thing: Damien's location. They both opened their eyes. "Ra's is moving him constantly. You can try to corner them in Miami, Florida," Raven said.

"Cadmus Labs. Sub-level 25. In two days," Meygan added.

Jason grinned.

So did Terry.

"Kori and I will head to that lab, stake it out," Roy said. "Vincent, you got Star City."

Vincent nodded.

"The team will look after Gotham and Star City," Mathen told Terry.

Bruce nodded his approval.

Mathen then addressed the team. "This issue with Damien...this is really a Bat Family issue. We can keep Gotham and Star City safe while they all hunt Damien down. But, even us Bat Kids shouldn't be in this. We need to step aside."

"WHAT?!" cried Areina.

"Mathen feels like this is a mission for the sons of Bruce...and a former Batgirl." Barbara Gordon walked into the main control room.

"WHAT!?" cried Areina. Was she really hearing this?!

"Areina...you're Aunt Reiena's daughter. I know you want in on this. Hell, I do too. I know Meygan does. But I'm stepping aside. Meygan's retired. But I think she'll agree with me. You...it's up to you," Mathen clarified.

"Mom's one of Bruce's kids; I'm sure she knew Damian, even if it was for six months. She'd want to help just like Barbara is...so since she isn't here, I'll do it." Areina said. She knew that Mathen was right; he didn't know Damian and they had just heard about him while eavesdropping on a meeting of the adults.

Mathen heard what his cousin said, and he knew she was right, so he just smiled at her and nodded his approval.

"I got the twins," Meygan offered. "Rini would love the company. I'm still retired after all."

"Thanks Meygan; I just feel I have to do this." Areina said.

Meygan nodded. "Speaking of, I better get the kids. I'll see you tonight." Meygan kissed her husband goodbye and left via boom tube.

Two days later…

Kori and Roy met the Bat Family on the edge of the Cadmus Labs facility. They had kept tabs on the comings and goings. Ra's was there and they brought in a covered pod. The Bat Family was there in 2 minutes time. After giving a final report and a kiss from Kori to Jason on the cheek, the two remaining Outlaws left Cadmus.

Terry, Dick, Jason, Barb and Areina were in the elevator shaft, scaling their way down to sub-level 25.

It was the Miami, Florida's Cadmus Labs.

Itss two floors were all records. But the sub-levels... for Dick Greyson, it was deja-vu.

But this lab only had 25 sub-levels.

They made their way down to the lowest level, as that's where Dick's research of the files hacked from Cadmus the moment he showed up had showed lay Project Dark Knight. Areina was ready; she wanted to save her uncle. When the elevator got to sub level 25; the five were ready to go.

Jason took point, his gun drawn and ready. He took a few steps and cocked his head, listening hard. When he heard nothing, he gave a signal and edge his way to the corridor intersection.

The building corridor was around them. But to the sides and ahead, the walls looked alive and blue. The temperature drop was noticeable.

Barbara blew out a breath as Terry stood next to her. She turned to Areina. "You can't go on. The temps drop a bit. It'll be too cold for you."

Dick brought up the rear. "Areina, stay put."

"I'm the only one that can free Damian quickly AND get him out of the room."

"You're wearing your special suit, right?" Terry asked her.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Dick let out a low sigh. But he nodded.

Barb shook her head.

Jason glanced back and made a gesture to the intersection, asking which way.

Terry stood next to Jason. He was trying to get a feel for which way was the right way.

Areina used her special ability and went quietly running to the right.

Jason heard a noise and yanked her back as the floor that had been there gave way and liquid nitrogen was blown upward, and the ceiling was frozen solid.

Areina sighed in relief, smiling at her uncle.

"At least you picked the right way. There wouldn't be this much security on a dead end." Jason quietly said.

"So how do we get by?" Areina asked.

A black soul-self raven appeared and then recreated the section of hallway for them.

Not looking at a gift horse in the mouth, they quickly crossed. It still stayed.

_'Don't worry. I will help,'_ Raven said in their minds.

Dick grinned.

The five continued on.

It wasn't long into the hallway that Raven's power cut out. Something was blocking her from them. The five of them continued on but all of a sudden titanium cables came out of each wall and trapped Dick and Jason.

As Barb and Areina ran to help, more cables came out and caught Barb's arms, trapping then to the wall. Areina dodged them all and landed on the other side.

Terry pulled out batarangs and threw them.

A laser popped out of the ceiling and destroyed them in mid-air.

The cables started to tighten.

Barb cried out as her arms were squeezed...and her age made it hard to ignore the pain.

Areina sent a blast of flames from her hands and burned the cables from Barb's arms. She leaped into Terry when the laser cannon fired again, where Barbara had been.

Terry blushed as Barb was slowly moving off of him. "You ok, Commish?"

"Yeah, kid."

Barb crawled off of Terry. He stood up, a plan forming. He nodded at Areina and she got it.

Terry threw the batarangs. As soon as the laser cannon came out, Areina fired her bolts of fire at her uncles, who were free and leapt to where Areina was. She then burned the laser cannon off the ceiling as soon as it took out the batarangs.

Terry and Barb safely crossed to the others.

"You okay?" Jason asked Barb.

"Yeah." But she was moving her left arm oddly.

"No you're not." Dick went to her.

Areina pulled out a cloth for a makeshift sling from her belt.

Dick tested her left arm and realized it was injured. He took the cloth and put her arm in the sling. "Barb, you're done. Go back."

"Like hell, Dick Greyson. I can still shoot."

Terry shook his head. "I got her, Nightwing. Let's move."

"Be careful heading back Terry," Areina said.

"I'm not heading back. We move on. Ra's could be moving Damian right now. She stays."

Dick sighed.

Areina sighed along with her uncle; Barbara couldn't handle this like the others could, but she was insistent on going forward.

Jason moved forward.

The others followed, noting how Jason was extra careful.

Jason then felt the sudden drop in temperature. He stopped.

Areina felt the chill in the air. It wasn't bad; she had her heating coils activated. But she still felt it.

"Fire Bug...you can't go on. The temps really fell."

"I can't feel it. I go on."

Jason sighed.

Terry stepped forward. "Areina... I can feel it. Even with the coils going, you feel it too."

"If Barb goes on, then so do I."

Dick shook his head.

_'Areina?'_

Areina tilted her head. _'Meygan?'_

_'Use my cloak.'_

'_Thanks cuz.'_

A small portal appeared before Areina and a purple cloak popped out. "This brings back memories."

"Meygan." Dick laughed as Areina took it and put it on over her own costume.

"Hey, you got help from Raven." Areina said as she smiled.

"Meyg's retired."

"What's her definition of retired?" Barbara asked.

The group laughed lightly.

Then they all went on.

Ra's smiled as he watched the group move closer to his location. "I think it's time to end these...heroes."

In the shadows, a pair of blue eyes met his and those eyes closed, followed by a whoosh of air.

Jason was leading and he saw a red light up ahead, followed by machinery noises. He ran ahead into the room.

He saw a pod and in it had him nearly pee himself. He heard the others catch up to him and they gasped.

No one could believe it.

In the pod, sleeping…was Reiena Greyson, in her Flamebird costume.

Tears came to Dick's eyes. "They didn't ..."

"No...there's no way in hell he did this," Areina whispered.

"I agree, fire bug." Jason moved forward, gun raised.

"Wait!" Dick caught Jason's arm.

"Dickie-bird, it's not her."

"It...Jay...It's her. I know it."

"Uncle Dick, you know deep down that it's not," Areina told him.

"How do you know that?" Dick said as he turned to his niece.

"Why would Ra's poison his own soldier then let her die when I was born."

"Dick, listen, I heard how close you were to your twin. It's not her. Didn't she get reborn?" Terry asked.

"Screw this. Sorry Rei-bird." Jason fired his shot.

"NO!" cried Dick.

The bullet hit the pod and her image flickered away.

The doorway then slid closed with a steel wall.

Out from the ceiling stood a tall, young man with longish black hair and blue eyes.

He wore a ninja suit but he glared at the group with a look they knew well.

It was Bruce's glare.

"What the-?" Barb said.

"Damian?" Terry asked.

"I am and you're the enemies of Ra's al Ghul."

"Damian...I'm Nightwing. Bruce sent us to get you." Dick explained.

Damian narrowed his eyed and leaped at Dick.

The first protégé of the original Batman jumped back.

Damian eyed them all in a second's time.

Damian attacked Barb. She fired two shots before he sliced the gun she used in half. A kick to her ribs knocked the air from her, and an elbow to her forehead knocked her out to the floor.

Areina and Terry threw batarangs at him.

Damian dodged them all; then he did a jumping split kick and got them both, knocking them back.

A few throwing stars narrowly missed Damian's sword. Damian turned to Jason.

"You've flipped, kid! Did he dip you into the pit?!" Jason asked before Damian attacked him.

Both were a flurry of kicks and punches.

Jason then missed a punch to Damian's jaw and Damian followed with a series of punches and kicks that knocked Jason out of the fight as he went flying through what remained of the fake pod and into a second one lurking in the shadows.

Areina shook her head and after knocking Dick back, Damian swung his sword at her.

She got cut so fast above her chest, her costume cut instantly.

Areina pushed the cloak back, feeling the chill, and fought back. Damian was moving fast, cutting her hands a few times as she blocked his attacks.

The two fought for several minutes before Terry jumped in. It was two on one, but Damian was winning.

"You're not the real Damian," Areina said as she dodged a punch.

Dick checked on Barb. She was out cold but breathing. Before he could jump in, Terry was thrown into him, knocking them down.

Dick felt the break in his right arm as Terry's body broke it in an awkward way.

"Of course I am!" Damian swung his sword again but missed as Areina dodged it.

"If you are...then what's my name?"

"Red Bird."

Jason slowly got up. He looked up at the pod he landed against.

It was too dark to see who was inside.

"Told you that you weren't the real Damian."

"Why? Because I chose to call you by your hero name, Areina?" Damian asked, but there was a tone in his voice…one that the real Damian would never have toward his father's family.

Areina paused, but stayed in a defensive position. "Ra's keeps major tabs on my family, and so I'm sure you know it all too. The real Damian never knew me, so he would have called me by my mother's name…and Ra's knows this."

Damian kicked her in the jaw.

She went down.

Damian then raised his sword, ready to kill her.

Jason speared him away, knocking them back.

Damian then stabbed Jason through his shoulder...from his back to the front.

Jason cried out.

Areina slowly got up, checking her jaw.

It hurt but she was ok.

"Damian, to my side," came Ra's voice.

Damian leaped away and landed in the shadows.

Those shadows lifted and Ra's was there, in Strife's body. Damian stood next to him, poised for any attack.

"Ra's." Areina bit out, her anger like daggers in her voice.

Jason stood next to her, shoulder bleeding.

"I'm impressed, Red Bird. You are every bit the detective your mother was and uncle is...as well as your grandfather. This is one of many clones of Damian, but no matter what he hears, he always thinks he is the real one."

"You're sick. You used my mom?!"

"And just how would I have done that, dear Areina."

Areina was ready to attack but Jason's bloody hand touched her shoulder.

"Oh yes, I poisoned her so she would die when you were born just to hurt the detective. Also tonight she was bait to lure you ALL to your deaths."

She was shaking with rage.

"You want the real Damian?" Ra's pressed something in his hand.

The pod Jason landed against was brightened.

Inside was Damian.

Ra's smiled. "And I can end him with a button."

"What do you want?" Jason asked.

"What I always wanted...you."

Jason was perplexed.

"Unlike the detective, I appreciated your gift. Your views of the world were closely aligned with mine."

"So you dipped me and I lost my mind. For decades, my morals were gone. I killed, and you arranged it all!" Jason cried.

"I did. You are the perfect leader of my League of Assassins."

Areina felt the anger rise from Jason. She feared he would go back to killing.

"Never."

"A trade. You for Damian."

Terry was slowly rising up. He saw the two Damians and was shocked.

Jason was torn.

"NO!" Terry threw a batarang at them.

Ra's dodged and he pressed the button.

The pod blew up, killing Damian.

Terry was stunned. Everyone conscience were stunned.

Damian was dead.

They failed.

Something didn't feel right to Areina as the initial shock wore off.

"As you can see, the deal is off. Damian, be a good boy and kill them all."

Areina dodged as the clone came at them and she went right for Ra's

Just then, something leaped down and Damian's neck was snapped.

The clone dropped dead.

"Thanks...uncle." Areina said; a smile on her face.

Standing above the clone was a shirtless young man, hair at the shoulders. Back cut up with scars and bloody skin that dried up. He heaved angrily.

"A...Areina..." the real Damian said, his throat dry.

"You!"

"I told you that you could not hold me forever. I traded places with a clone before you put me on ice again."

Ra's attacked.

All of a sudden a fire wall separated Ra's from the heroes and Damian looked surprised.

"You're hurt. I got this."

"Thank you, Areina." Damian said, and Dick could hear the pain in the boy's throat, so he pulled out an emergency water bottle and handed it to Damian who quickly drank its contents.

"Do you?" Ra's then hit something under his jacket and the temps dropped instantly.

Damian dropped.

Dick and Terry were there instantly.

Areina was feeling the cold, but she held her ground and didn't let Ra's advance on her family.

Dick watched as Terry pulled off the top of his suit and his shirt under it. He helped Damian put it on before he pulled his suit back on.

"Drop dead, Ra's!" Jason cried. He fired his gun.

Ra's dodged those bullets and threw a knife at Jason.

The knife angled and hit Jason's leg. This ticked Areina off beyond her control and the fire wall moved to surround Ra's. "If you DO NOT leave my family alone, I will end you...screw the code. You've tormented my grandfather for over 40 years, and now you hurt my uncles like this; there's no way in hell I'm letting it continue."

"Then you would be the perfect leader for my assassins." Ra's stood there to taunt her with his presence.

"Like I'd join the man that killed my mother... you've taken too many dips in your pit. I'm leaving with my family, and taking Damian with me."

"Very well. If you must."

Ra's didn't seem concerned about them leaving.

The room started to shake, and ceiling tiles fell from above.

Ra's then walked away, not caring if he was attacked or not.

"Uncle Dick...got your mother box?" Areina asked as she pulled the fire back into her body.

Dick lifted Barb in his arms, careful with the arm that was injured on both of them. "Let's move! He's planning to bury us all."

Jason pulled out the mother box. "I got it." Jason hit the button. The portal roared to life.

Everyone ran into it, Terry supporting Damian.

It closed behind them as the room collapsed.

A few hours later...

Damian was feeling a lot better, not dehydrated for one. Next to him, was Barbara, who had regained consciousness and Sam, her husband, was there to sit with her. Dick had gotten healed first and so he was somewhere out in Watchtower.

He met the kids…and their kids too. He missed so much. Had his life stolen. That angered him.

Jason nodded at him, knowing that Damian was dipped into the pit against his will.

The two shared that.

Damian met Tim as well and the young man was overwhelmed.

After he was released from Med Bay to move around before getting healed; Damian went looking for a certain fire controller and found her in the memorial room. She was standing before a hologram of her mother. "Areina?"

"Hey, Uncle Damian."

"Wow...I got called Uncle more times than I can count."

"It's just the kids, they all grew up as a family, so they saw Kaldur, Artemis and the others as their aunts and uncles. You are mom's brother, so for me, Dick's kids, and Tim's grandson, it's true."

"Well, you heard what Jason said. My body's that of a 21 year old. I'm barely old enough to be an uncle," Damian said. "How did you know that I was not in that pod that Ra's destroyed?"

"Your heat signature. I picked up on it back in Metropolis…for some reason it wasn't masked by the pod you were in. Even clones have different signatures from the original; dad and Arsenal are living proof. Well, Arsenal's dead now."

"Ah." Reiena's daughter was very smart.

"Bruce is going to be so happy to see you," Areina said as she hugged Damian.

"I'm just sorry that Ra's stole so much of our time together." Damian commented as he hesitantly hugged back.

"But there's still time," Areina told him as the hug was released.

"There is indeed," A voice said.

Damian shook as he turned his head to the doorway.

"Hello, Damian." The figure said.

"Hello...dad." Damian said.

Bruce made his way over to his son.

"I'll leave you two alone." Areina said and with that she headed out.

Damian waited until she was gone to hug Bruce. "Thank you..."

"For what?" Bruce said with emotion clogging his voice.

"For not giving up."

"That was Terry. Not me. I thought you dead, Damian."

Damian let go of his father to stare into his eyes. It wasn't long before they started walking back toward Med Bay.

"Ra's replaced you with a clone; then killed that clone before my eyes."

"I figured it out. But who's Terry?"

"Your brother."

Damian stared in disbelief. "Another one?" He said, thinking that Terry was a clone.

"Not by cloning means, by nano technological means."

"Oh."

"I don't know how to tell him, but Areina knows; she was there the day I found out you were still alive."

"I will. He was Project Batman Beyond. I know about it. I can tell him."

"I should."

"Dad...knowing how you are, him taking your place wasn't easy...for either of you. If you tell him, he'd think you planned it. If I tell him, he'll think Ra's started it; and it was really Amanda Waller."

Bruce was stunned.

So were Barb and Sam. They had returned to the med bay.

What the father and son didn't know was that Areina had followed them, just to make sure they were getting along after two decades apart. She knew it wouldn't be long before one of them called her out, so she stepped forward.

"I'll do it."

Damian shook his head. "No. I will. It's better that way."

"How about we both do it."

"Ok. Fair enough."

"I'll get him." Sam offered as he got up, kissed his wife on the forehead and left to get him.

Terry came in five minutes later. "Hey Damian. Warmed up yet?"

"Yeah. Thanks to you."

"Good. You owe me a shirt."

Damian chuckled. "Dad, can you loan me the money?"

Bruce wrinkled his nose in response.

"I've got it Damian." Areina said; a smile on her face.

"Terry, we need to tell you something," Damian told him.

"Ok." Terry eyed the three of them.

"I don't know how to start, but you're my uncle." Areina said, being the first to tell Terry the truth

"Um...huh?" Terry said.

"She is right; you and I are brothers. It was Cadmus' doing." Damian said.

Terry was floored. "Ok." He then stopped. "Seriously." He looked to Bruce.

"I double checked what Etrigan told us when you went to the Enchanted Forest."

Terry sat in the chair on the opposite end of the Infirmary.

"Terry. I did not know until then." Bruce piped in.

"So...I'm not my dad's son?" Terry asked. "I'm yours?"

"In every sense of the word, Warren McGinnis is your dad. He raised you well," Bruce said.

"How?!" Terry cried. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?"

"Nano tech." Bruce answered Terry.

"Terry...dad didn't know." Damian interjected. "He didn't know about me being alive either until recently."

Terry looked visibly upset….for a minute; then a smile came to his face. "I already knew. I hunted down Waller while looking for Damian."

Bruce, Areina and Damian were...shocked at that announcement.

"She told me everything. I was just wondering how long you guys were going to keep it from me."

"Um..." said Areina.

"We didn't know how to tell you." Bruce said as he looked at Areina.

"So you know you're not the last one right?"

"I know that. And you're right. Warren McGinnis IS my dad. We don't need the world to know the truth. But Damian...definitely, the world should know."

Bruce was trying to find the words...

"For everything you've done for this planet, for Gotham. Let them know you have a son. Kick Paxton out, and give Wayne Powers to Damian and drop the Powers name."

Damian looked amused. "I don't want to take over our father's business."

"Frankly, you should."

"Paxton and his father really ruined Wayne Powers, Damian; they even had Warren killed." Areina told her uncle.

"Oh. Well...if it's ok?" Damian asked.

"Can you run it?"

"Yeah. I've got the knowledge. All you need to do is get a vote from the board of directors."

"That will not be a problem." Bruce said; a smile on his face.

"Ok. Then I will. But first...as Terry said, let the world know about me." Damian smiled.

Terry then got up, and he walked to Damian. "Ok then Batman..."

"No. You've earned that right. I just got back. You're Batman."

Terry sputtered.

"So what will you be if you come back to the hero game?" Areina questioned

"Be Robin again."

"I'm afraid that title is taken, but I'm sure Eric will change it for you."

"Oh." Damian looked to his father. "Dad...Terry... this team everyone was talking about...is there room for one more?"

Terry smiled. "You have to ask the co-leaders."

"So they are...?"

"Meygan and Mathen...your niece and nephew." Bruce said.

"Didn't Meygan retire?" Damian asked.

"Well...she's 'retired' " Areina said, using air quotations for retired.

Damian nodded.

"Well...let me get going. Dana's probably worried." Terry got up.

"You know...you're the little brother, right." Damian told him and Terry just laughed as he nodded.

"Tell her I said hi." Areina said. "I need to get back to Jason and Bruce."

"I will." Terry then left.

Damian looked at Areina after she said those names.

"I named my twins after grandpa and Uncle Jason."

Damian nodded. "Go to your sons, Areina. Hold them with all your soul." he told her.

"I plan on it; then when you're ready you can meet them." Areina left.

Damian looked to his father. "This team...I won't get killed, right?"

"Meygan won't let it happen," Bruce said.

"Why?"

"She already knows the pain of dying."

Damian looked lost.

"We'll explain it all...eventually," Barb told him.

"I'm sorry you got hurt...Barb."

"Don't worry. I'll be healed by the morning."

"Speaking of." Bruce watched as the door opened and Molly walked in.

"Hi Barb. You ready?"

"Sure, kiddo."

"I'll heal you after Barb. I needed you to be hydrated before I did so."

Damian nodded. He had to see this.

And he would see it. He missed out on so much.


	7. Chapter 7

The Search for Damian Wayne

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz & Reina Grayson

***Ok. Here is the final saga to our alternate universe Batman Beyond series. The first arch is introducing Damian Wayne. In the first series, Bruce learned that his son was still alive. So now Terry and Jason have taken it upon themselves to find him and return him to Bruce before Bruce passes away. This is that story. Reina Grayson has seen Son of Batman and loved it so I thought it would be nice to intro an older Damian Wayne in the BB universe. So here goes nothing! ***

Chapter 7

Damian Wayne waited rather impatiently outside the conference room. Every member of the team was in there, even Eolus, who Diana finished training.

"No way!" Brian said. "How do we know he's not working for the Raz guy?"

"It's Ra's. And he's not," Terry said. He was still getting use to the fact that Damian was his brother. And Bruce was his real father.

"But we don't know," Terra reiterated. "Remember what I did to Raven and the others."

"But you found your way back," Lila told her.

"And I was a stone statue for decades."

"Ok, ok. We're getting off of track here," Mathen said to quiet the large group.

"If he does, I'll be Red Robin…officially." Eric said.

"I have to agree with the amigos here, Mathen," said Hector.

"I'm on Damian's side." Areina said.

"It's because he's family sis," said Vincent.

"Can't Mey-Mey do that mind probe thingie?" Luna asked. "So we know for sure?"

Meygan had her eyes closed, listening. "I shouldn't be doing that."

"Why not?" asked Virgil Jr.

"I could trigger a combat response. He might not like having his head messed with."

"Why a combat response?" Hector asked.

"Assassin training."

"Oh."

"We need to decide. Max?"

"Well, everyone deserves a shot. I mean, I'm still in the trial phase. Why not do that to him?"

"We could use his insight on the Master," Cassidee added.

Meygan was very quiet.

"Mathen?" Molly said. "Should we vote?"

"We can just check. It's not official."

Bruce watched his son. "It's a large team, Damian."

"I noticed." Damian looked to his father. "What if they say no?"

"There's still Gotham," Bruce said.

"Ok. Is the only concern that he might be a traitor trying to take us down from within?" Mathen asked.

"It is," Mona agreed. "Even Meygan has reservations. Right sis?"

Meygan didn't respond.

"Um...Meyg?" Mona snapped her fingers in her sister's face.

Still nothing.

Concerned, Kevin's eyes turned red as he gently probed.

He was pushed out.

"Kevin?" Orin asked.

"She pushed me out. She's not exactly here with us."

"Is her mind split?" Mathen asked, sighing.

"Yeah."

"Ok. Meygan's out. So...what should we do about him?" Mathen asked.

He got responses. ALL AT ONCE.

"Hey! HEY!" Mathen cried out.

The meeting had gone chaotic.

And Meygan was aware. And didn't care. She stood up and walked out.

Damian jumped as the door opened and Meygan walked out. The yelling was clearly heard before the door slid close. "Damian."

"Um...I guess things broke down?"

"You can say that." Meygan studied him.

"Um..." Damian said.

"I know that Areina and Terry are on your side; so is Terra, but I'm sure they will let their opinions be known."

"Ok." But he was uncomfortable with her staring.

"Meygan?" Bruce asked.

She stayed quiet for a time. Then she said, "Would you let me into your head?"

"What!?" he said.

"I have the ability to see into the minds of others if I focus. There are people in there thinking you're working for Ra's secretly. I don't think that's it. But you being a clone? That's MY concern."

"You can tell?" Damian asked.

"I can."

"If it'll make you feel better, then ok." But Damian looked nervous.

"You're not comfortable with it. It's ok. No one is." Meygan held out her hand to him.

Damian hesitated but took it. He felt her in his mind.

"Damian?" Bruce asked.

"I can feel her. It feels like all kinds of wrong but she's not hurting me."

Inside the room

The loud talking continued.

"HEY." Areina cried out, tired of the arguing.

This got everyone's attention. "What's wrong?" Mathen asked.

"Have you all forgotten about the original team's history? Not only did Uncle Dick and Kaldur keep a huge secret from the team that tore it apart later on, but years before that, they discovered that my dad was a Cadmus clone. He subconsciously betrayed the team AND League, but after his mind cleared and even M'gann cleared anything left behind, he was STILL accepted by our family."

Everyone grew quiet.

"Damian may be a clone, and he may have been held captive my whole life, but I believe he's on our side."

"But only Meygan can tell us for sure and she's -um...where did she go?" Vincent asked.

"Great! She bailed on us!" cried Brian.

The door slid open. Bruce walked inside. "I'll decide it. He's on the team."

Everyone was stunned speechless.

"He's no threat. It was confirmed. He's the real Damian Wayne." Bruce then walked out.

Everyone was still stunned.

Areina just grinned.

"Um...what just happened?" Max asked.

"Batman has spoken." Areina said.

"But...but he's retired!" Virgil Jr. cried.

"Are any of us EVER retired?" Terry asked.

"That's true, I mean look at me and Meygan, we've got kids now, yet, I went to find Damian, and Meygan helped me along the way."

Just then, Brian's stomach growled. "Lunch time!"

"Meeting's done!" added Hector. Both boys were gone in seconds.

"Wait for me!" Andrew flew after them.

Mathen was exasperated.

"Wow...what a great chain of command," Lila murmured.

Mathen just walked out.

"Wow...being sole leader isn't working too well, is it?" Molly asked.

"Guess not," Cassidee added.

Meygan picked up Rini from the indoor playground as she decided to head home. Being retired sucked, but as she stared at her daughter's wild strawberry-blonde hair and bright blue eyes, she knew she made the right choice.

Damian watched Meygan with her small daughter. He had heard what happened to them. He was angry that this wizard guy was focused on them.

Rini saw Damian and cooed at him.

Meygan smiled as she turned to Damian. "Looks like she's found someone new to give her attention to."

Damian stood by them and Rini's eyes glowed so fast, he barely caught it. She then held out her arms to him.

Damian cautiously took her from Meygan and held her. "Hello, little one."

Rini giggled.

"She's...very social." Damian commented.

"She loves gifts and being held," Meygan commented.

Rini grabbed Damian's hair and held it in her small fist. She never yanked it. But she used it to anchor herself to him.

"I need a haircut."

Rini giggled.

"I better get her down for a nap. She needs it," Meygan reached for Rini.

Rini shook her head no.

"Ok. Can you follow me home?"

"Yeah. I got her."

The two left, using Meygan's dark portal.

Kevin got worried when he couldn't sense his wife or daughter anymore. "Hey Mathen, I need to find Meygan and Rini. I'll see you at the next meeting."

"Kev?" Vincent said. "They went home. They took Damian with them."

Kevin had a surge of panic as he went for a mother box and dialed it for home. He couldn't think beyond checking on his wife and daughter. And he was bringing an audience with him.

Meygan was making ribs and steaks when Kevin came leaping from a mother box portal to the kitchen. "Where's Rini?!" he said, bewildered.

"Upstairs with Damian. Kev-"

Kevin took off.

Seeing the others coming in, Meygan flew upstairs to Rini's play room.

Kevin paused at the door and tried not to laugh. Meygan was next to him and took his hand.

Damian had a pink boa around his neck, sitting at a plastic table with 2 large teddy bears and Rini, who wore a yellow boa and a large floppy hat.

They were having tea time with her tea set.

Rini held up her toy teapot. "More tea?" she asked.

"Yes please."

Rini giggled as she poured imaginary tea into the toy cup.

For dramatic effect, he sipped the fake tea and Rini beamed.

Areina was next to Kevin and Meygan. When she saw what was happening, she covered her mouth to muffle the laughter.

Terry was behind them and saw it. He busted out laughing. "Oh man! Where's my phone!"

Damian looked back and glared at Terry. "Don't. You. Dare."

Rini laughed as she saw Terry. "Come tea with me," Rini told him.

"No thanks."

Areina had her phone and snapped a photo. She quickly sent it to everyone, even Terry.

"Mommy, I hungry."

"A few more minutes." Meygan looked to Damian. "You want to stay for dinner?"

"Well..." Damian said. He did want to spend time with his father. And Terry, if he could.

"It's ok," Meygan said.

"Were you in my head?" Damian asked, standing up.

Rini latched onto his leg. "No go!"

Damian looked down at Rini, whose blue eyes were penetrating his defenses. He had no idea how anyone could look at this tiny girl and say no to her. "Ok. Sure. Let Bruce know."

"I will," Areina offered. She left to make the call.

"Yeah!" Rini hugged his leg tighter.

"Um..." Damian looked to Kevin and Meygan for help.

"Little Princess," Kevin said in Kryptonian. "He needs his leg. You have to let go."

Rini looked to her dad. "Ok!" She let go and ran to her parents.

"I better get dinner set. See you in 5." Meygan kissed her husband and left.

Kevin picked Rini up. "So...she suckered you into tea time?"

"How do you say no to her?"

"No?" Rini asked, looking at her dad. Her bottom lip quivered.

"There's no such word," Kevin said to Damian.

Damian laughed. "She can end all fighting in the universe just by being so cute!"

Kevin laughed.

The two and Rini made their way back downstairs to the dining room Damian took his time, noting all of the minor details and the neatness of each room.

Meygan sat on the right side of the table, bowls and plates of food all out and hot. "Sit. I'll take Rini."

Kevin handed their daughter over and sat across from Meygan. Damian sat next to Kevin. Rini was put in a modified high chair and pulled up to the table.

Rini took the fork, stabbed her chunk of steak and pushed it into her mouth. She chewed with relish.

Damian noted how high those plates were with food.

"You can ask," Meygan said to him, cutting her steak into smaller pieces.

"Where...how does she eat all that?" he asked.

"Rini inherited her father's appetite. She's part Kryptonian."

"Ah."

Back at Wayne Manor…

Bruce was eating in the study. He waited on Terry and Damian to return.

His phone vibrated.

Bruce looked at it. A message came across: **You have to see this- Areina.**

Bruce opened the attachment. When he saw it, his eyes lit up.

Damian having a tea party with Rini. And wearing a boa.

Bruce chuckled as he saved the photo. It would be useful for the future.


End file.
